Leaving A Mark
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Continuing on she walked up the stairs, a laptop in place on the podium and as she opened it a white screen lowed behind her and the lights on the stag dimmed down. A picture of the school appeared behind her. As she got ready to start she looked toward Elliot who had pulled out a camera and was moving to film her speech.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, you need to get over this stupid shit!" Tucker screamed, his annoyance at the ghost fighter evident. "Danny is clueless and you just can't get over the denial that you care about him!" The Goth in question glared at the dark skinned male, her amethyst eyes shimmering with rage at his accusations.

"I don't have denial about my feeling!" she yelled back. "I just happen to know that Danny doesn't like me like that!" The pair stood almost nose to nose. "Trust me if I even knew that Danny liked me a little bit then I would have stepped up a long time ago, but Danny doesn't do girls like me," she said, her voice softer now, almost calm in comparison to moments ago as she stepped back. "I'm not the cutesy, need to be rescued damsel that he seems to like." A strangled laugh escaped her lips moments later. "And I don't treat people like something under my shoe either."

Tucker knew that she was making a joke now and he wanted her to stop. He always thought that the pair of ghost hunters would get together, but they still danced around their feelings. Even after the Disastroid thing, when it had seemed that Danny was taking on a death mission Sam hadn't stepped up, her fear for the halfa's safety evident as she had watched him get in his ship. He shook his head at her now, his annoyance at the maturity of his friends.

Little did they know that around the corner stood a particular halfa who had been on his way to talk to them. He stood there in shock at what he had just heard, his mind blown by the idea that his best girl friend had feelings for him.

_Sam has feelings for me? _He didn't know what to think about that. They had been friends since all three of them had entered Casper Elementary and now that they were graduating in just hours he had hoped to talk them into another summer of fun together, but this new information left his mind in the dust while his heart just stopped. _What can I say? Do I confess to knowing about this or not?_ That decision was taken from him moments later when Elliot appeared before the other two ghost fighters.

"You know what, Tucker? I find it so fucking retarded that _you_ think you can tell me what to do with my emotional issues when your own emotions can't choose what girl you want or what to do when you have her!" She turned to Elliot, her amethyst eyes narrowed at the former suitor.

"Hey, Sam, I am sorry for what happened a few years back and I was wondering if you would mind giving me another chance?" Tucker and Danny both stood there, so far away from each other, but both of them on the same thought process. They watched as she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I really am a vegetarian and Goth, but I my name was just so stupid that I thought you would hate it."

"You know what, Elliot; I will give you a chance to redeem your past, but let's start out slow and get to know each other first." The white haired teen smiled broadly as Sam walked off, her obvious disregard of the dark skinned male her way of telling him to _fuck off_. After the Goths had left Danny approached his technophile friend with a look of absolute shock.

"Hey," Tucker said, his voice quiet. "I assume you saw that." Danny nodded, though admitting he had overheard his two best friends quarreling over him was not something he wanted to admit since it had been a private conversation. "So, now you know. Good, because I have gotten so tired of sitting with that information while the pair of you dance around it like idiots." Walking away he left the halfa alone, the sun high in the skies above him.

"Fuck!" Danny muttered as he smacked his face, the sound of thunder echoing around him as the sun disappeared behind some clouds. "Really?" he asked the skies as rain began to pour on him like a large waterfall. Turning to see that Sam was still outside, her smile soft as she looked at the white haired male next to her as Elliot pointed something out in the skies. _This just reeks._ Sighing he walked away as the Goth pair headed further out from his view.

Hours later found it time for the graduation ceremony to begin and while Sam had been chosen as the valedictorian she had yet to tell anyone what she would say in her speech, not even her friends knew. When Danny and Tucker arrived in the auditorium they found the new couple sitting in the back by the wall, Sam looking at her phone while her beau checked his own PDA for something important it seemed before putting it away and saying something to the raven haired beauty at his side. She looked up and smiled before returning to her phone, her fingers moving over the pad of the phone.

"Should we sit with her?" Danny inquired only to find that Tucker had moved to sit next to the couple, his obvious hate of the white haired teen apparent as he moved to sit next to his enemy while allowing Danny to sit next to Sam. Unfortunately when he went to sit next to her he found a pair of amethyst orbs narrowed at him.

"I believe the popular table wanted you to sit with them," she stated handing him her phone so he could see the message given to her by Valerie, a teen female he had dated for a short time. "The Phantom is very popular so I would suggest giving your fans what they want." Taking the phone back from him she preceded to text back before pocketing her black cell. "We'll see you at the Nasty later." Turning away from him was an obvious dismissal, but Danny refused to walk off and sat down next to her anyway only to look up and find Valerie as well as Paulina staring at him before getting up to join him, something that made the Goth next to him let out an exasperated groan.

"Hi, Danny," Starr said as she walked past him over to where Tucker sat, his eyes wide as she went to sit by him. Before she could get comfortable though the door opened next to them and Jazz appeared, her teal eyes falling on the techno-geek before moving toward them. As she sat on the other side of Starr Tucker smiled, his teal eyes locking with hers before falling back on Starr's own orbs.

"Um, Starr, could I switch seats with you?" the dark skinned male inquired as he continued to look at the genius sitting on the other side of the cheerleader. At first the blond haired teen looked confused, but with a nod changed seats only to watch in despair as Tucker began to converse with the redhead. While this was going on Paulina and Valerie had seated themselves next to the halfa as the lights dimmed and Lancer began to call order to the large crowd.

Sam finally grew anxious waiting to be called to the front that she stood and headed away from the swarm of people. It wasn't just Danny though, and not the two females that were like little kids begging for the ghost fighter's attention, but one thing that she had never told the pair she called friends was that she hated large crowds because they made her anxious. The biggest thing that could happen during that time was a black out, and having only experienced one in her life she vowed never to let herself fall victim to it again.

"And now Samantha Manson, our valedictorian, will give her speech. Miss Manson." With a sigh of gratitude she headed for the front as applause echoed around her. Her parents sat up front with most of the parents, their proud smiles making her stop because they were hardly ever proud of her. Continuing on she walked up the stairs, a laptop in place on the podium and as she opened it a white screen lowed behind her and the lights on the stag dimmed down. A picture of the school appeared behind her. As she got ready to start she looked toward Elliot who had pulled out a camera and was moving to film her speech.

"Hi, you all know me so there is no need for introduction, but what you don't know about me is that my family is rich so I was always given the best in life until the year that I went to school and that's when I put my foot down and wanted to go to a public school." Gasps were heard as for the first time Sam put out her status, her amethyst eyes falling on the teen females next to Danny as well as the group of popular teens that sat closer to the front. "I also helped fight ghosts with my friends Danny, Tucker, and Jazz, the only people that I even remotely allowed near me, but this is not about me, no, this is about this school and the people who are moving onto the next stage in life."

"For those of you at the bottom of the chain you know what it was like in this large place called Casper High and you know that with all that you suffered that it _will_ be better out there because you stuck to your studies and could rule the world with all that you know. Even though teachers never truly appreciated you for your grades that bosses out there will look at all you _can_ do and will choose you or the simple fact is that most of you will be your own boss." She looked to a group that sat in the back close to where her own friends were. "For the ones in the middle, you had no place to call your own because you were neither extreme. I can't say that life will be easy or hard for you because your lives could definitely go either way. Choose now before you take that step because you may fall on your face and that is all you will be remembered for."

Pictures changed behind her with each sentence, each paragraph. There were several of the out crowd and several of the middle crowd and some of the teachers who were seen high fiving the in crowd while smarter students were ignored. "As for the last class, the class of popular or rich children know that as you had it so easy in class with teachers that passed you so you could play football or for the cheerleaders because someone was a little more show then actual brains," Sam said as the pictures behind her grew more graphic with grades being changed while the actual ones were replaced. It was followed by a blurred image of someone having sex with another student, a teacher filming it while another teacher watched. "Yeah, that may or may not work out in the real world until you become so used you have nothing to offer and then you find that you have no _real_ skills to back up those looks and bodies."

"Miss Manson!" Lancer hissed as he approached the podium only to be stopped as several pictures of his flashed behind her, all of them pretty graphic. "The teachers are stuck here, but you, you have to live with that choice. May your life be grand because it may be the one you _didn't_ want." Walking away from the podium she flashed a smile at Lancer as music blasted through the speakers. The words echoing in everyone's ears as the Goth walked past her stunned parents and past the groups she had equally insulted and praised before walking up to Elliot who was still taping. She flipped off the camera as she said, "Fuck the system." Taking the camera her and the white haired male with her walked out the door as parents erupted from their seats to attack the teachers whose faces had turned red during the speech. Danny was left there in shock as to what had happened while his sister who sat next to a smiling Tucker threw Danny thumbs up.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellbreaker**, questions and now you're left wondering until now.

**Fantasma29**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Hours later, after all the diplomas had been handed out, Sam having stayed out even then, the halfa went to find said Goth. He found her at her home, the Goth sitting with the white haired male that had become her new friend in a matter of hours.

"What the hell was that about?" he questioned as he phased through the wall. "I have seen you passionate about several things, but never like that." She looked at him, a simple shrug as she turned back to Elliot. The pair were looking at something on her laptop, the video running as Elliot tweaked with the video.

"I knew that we were all leaving that school on a note that incomplete and with all that those other people had to endure for the sake of some fucked up and depraved people I felt it was time for a visit from Karma." Danny shook his head as he moved toward the couple, Sam stepping between the pair of males. "I know you don't like when I do that kind of shit, but Danny that is who I am and that won't change."

"Done," the white haired male stated as he saved the video and in a matter of minutes the trio watched the views start ticking in. "Looks like this isn't going to take long to go worldwide." The halfa turned his attention to the other male, his obvious dislike of the male made apparent when his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you didn't want to blur your face?" She shook her head.

"I don't give a fuck about what the Man thinks and certainly could care less what they see me doing!" She looked to Danny. "And I should let you know that I will be heading out of town for the next month, so..." she faded off as Elliot stood beside her. "You might ask your sister to assist you and Tucker, not that you aren't going to see more of her anyway." Now Danny was confused, his eyes showing that clearly as they opened wide. "You'll see." Turning away from Danny was her dismissal it seemed as she informed Elliot of the time he needed to be ready and that was when it hit Danny that Sam was heading out with the man who had lied to her.

"You're going to leave with _him_?" She looked to him in confusion, her eyes narrowed. "We need to talk," he said now, his eyes narrowed at the male smiling at her side. "Now." She shook her head, a shocking move that he had never thought she would do to him. Outside the sounds of rain still fell, the clouds covering the sun from view. It fit the mood with what was happening at that moment and when Danny opened his mouth to speak again he found himself cut off by Elliot.

"Daniel, right?"

"Mr. Fenton to you," the halfa muttered, but the other male ignored him as he continued on regardless.

"Sam is her own person and can be friends with me or any other person just like you can be friends with Paulina, Starr, and Valerie, just to name a few." That silenced the halfa, but not because he agreed because he didn't. No, it was because he was _pissed_ that the teen before him was trying to stand up to him. Ice blue eyes turned to meet amethyst ones only to find that she wasn't looking upset at the other male's words.

"I agree with him, Danny. I can't say that we've both done well in our own relationship because friends don't stop other friends from having more than their own circle and I don't think it's fair for you to have more friends and I can't." The halfa's jaw dropped. "I'll see you in a month," she said as she leaned forward to hug her longtime friend. "Enjoy your summer." That was an obvious dismissal and though Danny wanted to say something he knew he couldn't at that time because it would only make her push harder. He had to let her go and if in the end she came back then everything would work out.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Sam smiled at him, her smile forced but the halfa couldn't tell as she turned from him to talk to Elliot. As soon as he was gone she let herself crumble, her smile fading from her face. The white haired male beside her noticed immediately, but he put his arm around her, pulling her toward him in a friendly manner even though he wasn't feeling entirely friendly.

"It'll be fine," he whispered placing a kiss on her head. To his shock she pushed him away, the look in her eyes one of suspicion. This man wasn't being just friendly, he was hitting on her in disguise. "What? Can I not do that?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I just wanted you to feel better." Sam looked him in the eyes, her own amethyst gaze searching as she tried to decipher the look in his green eyes. It seemed that she believed him because minutes later she nodded. "So, it's you, me, Jazz, and Tucker, right?" The Goth nodded. "What are we doing?"

"Well, the trip is just to take us out of town toward Canada where I have a few shows to attend and then we head back. Jazz said she and Tucker needed to figure things out and for her that seems like the ideal solution so I figured we could make it a group trip." He nodded and leaning over the computer confirmed the four tickets only to find that there were five tickets.

"What's this last ticket for?" She leaned over and seeing the last ticket she informed him that it had been for Danny, but as he was mad she was going to send it to him in the mail. "I thought you and him were taking a break?" She shook her head.

"He and I are in a place right now..." she paused because she couldn't think of a way to explain it properly. "Let's just say even if we were fighting I would still want him along. That's what friends do, real friends." Turning she headed for the bathroom and Elliot looked at the screen, his eyes narrowing. He wanted her alone, with no third wheel that would take all the attention he wanted and while he wanted to delete that last ticket he knew she would find out. Not what he wanted to happen so he let it be.

* * *

Danny frowned as he sat in his room, the sound of packing coming from the room down the hall. He had ignored it thinking his sister was getting ready to head out for college, but at the same time it was too early. His sister did things early and enjoyed very little in life, but that was changing the halfa wasn't even aware of it. The sound of the doorbell hit his ears moments later followed by the sound of his parent answering the door.

"Danny!" He sat up, but his name was followed by a never mind before the sound of someone coming up the stairs alerted him to company, but that person walked past his room and toward his sister's and that was the clue something was happening. Before he could head out though the sound of text hitting his phone made him stop and pull out his phone. Looking at the message he was shocked to find a ticket for him was available at the airport.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Tucker inquired as he closed Jazz's door cutting out the rest of the world. The redhead smiled as she shook her head. "So, you don't know what's going on? I find that hard to believe."

"I know, but I don't _really_ know what's going on, just an inkling." He smirked at her. "So, are you ready for our trip?" He nodded, his smirk growing, her own smile stretched broadly. "What's that look about?" She locked her case, her hands on her hips as she sauntered over to him.

"I just can't believe that we're doing this," he confided, his hands falling to her hips over her own hands. "I have liked you for a long time, but you're so much better than me that I never thought you would be available to me." She leaned forward and placing her lips on his gave the dark skinned male his first official kiss. Pulling back moments later she found the look on his face a mixture of pleasure and daydream as his eyes rolled up in his head seconds before he fell back with a thud.

"Tucker?" she questioned, leaning down to his level.

"Yes, angel?" That made her laugh, her laughter like music to him. She leaned down and helped him up just as the sound of Danny walking down the hall hit them. The door to Jazz's room burst open to find the halfa looking rather ticked off. "Danny? What's the deal dude?"

"She sent me a ticket!?" His tone was mix of confusion and astonishment as he held up his phone as proof, but the pair before him shrugged.

"Yeah, it was going to be a group trip," Tucker stated as Jazz nodded at her brother as if he were daft. The halfa looked at them in shock and before he could ask the question on his mind Tucker continued, "She was going to surprise everyone, but after the way things went down this afternoon, well..." Danny got it loud and clear. Sam was going to step back from the relationship.

* * *

A day later found Danny sitting in the back of the Fenton Assault Vehicle, otherwise known as the Fenton RV when not being used to hunt ghosts. After talking to the couple in the front seat he was allowed to travel with them on a couple of conditions. His sister was the one in charge as Tucker sat idly by her, but judging by what he had said earlier about being tired of knowing the issue, it made sense

"First off, I know that you know about Sam's personal feelings so you should know how she's feeling right now." She looked at him in the rearview mirror, her teal eyes hard as they looked into his ice blue gaze. "Sam's hurt, but she's trying to move on and although I think you two would make a better couple I think you need to leave her alone this trip."

"Jazz, that makes n-" She held up her hand, her eyes narrowing as she began to speak again, assured that her brother would give her the benefit that as a woman herself she would know what the Goth was feeling.

"Danny, she needs male attention to gain some confidence back since your lack of interest probably bruised her ego, and yes women have egos too. All I ask is that you give her space. Also, Tucker and I are on this trip as both moral support in her endeavor as well as for some alone time so I e-"

"That is TMI, Jazz and I would rather you keep that shit to yourself." Turning from them he looked out the window to watch the trees, buildings, as well as other cars that drove around the large vehicle. He didn't know what to expect to find when they finally hit Canada for this, whatever-it-was that Sam was heading to, but he knew that he needed to show her that he did like her and had for a long time. Sighing he remembered what Jazz has said and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she was wrong, but would give it a chance since he didn't know how he was going to prove his love to her when he had never had to prove anything to anyone before.


	3. Chapter 3

**sammansonrepilica**, thanks.

**Hellbreaker**, yeah it does have that air of doom about it doesn't it...

**sammansonrepilica**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

As much as Sam tried to concentrate on the plane she found her gaze drawn to the halfa before her, his talk with the brunette bland, but still enough to catch and hold her attention. The Goth found the urge to kill the halfa grow stronger with every passing minute. She had promised herself that she would forget him and her affection for him, but her heart was having a hard time listening to what her head was telling her. Danny was the wrong person for her and most of it had to do with the fact that she was the _wrong_ one for him.

He liked leggy women, always seemed attracted to the women who gave him attention and that were helpless while at the same time being real bitches. Paulina had been one of his first crushes and although rather ditzy at moments she could be a real nasty bitches on _so_ many levels. Valerie was the same way. She was clueless when it came to the obvious while really ugly on other levels, but after the whole Vlad supplying her weapons she had become more aggressive and that seemed spark an interest for the halfa as well.

Sighing she closed her eyes, her body aching from all the stress she was putting on it.

"You okay?" came the sound of Elliot at her side. She looked over at him and nodded, her mind going back to the fact that the man at her side had once fooled her into believing he was someone else and although it hadn't been that malicious she had been pissed that he had considered Tucker someone not cool enough to be around them. She had to admit that sometimes Tucker got on her nerves, but she didn't appreciate the fact that the white haired male had judged before getting to know the techno-geek.

"Just a little stressed is all," she muttered. "This thing we're going to is a big deal to me. It's not terribly serious for my future, but I have been given a once in a lifetime chance and I plan on taking it." He nodded. She hadn't told anyone why they were going to Canada, but from the way Sam talked about it she was proud to be doing it. "I'll be fine." Looking around she pushed the button for an attendant. As soon as the young woman appeared Sam inquired about drinks. "What do you have in the way of alcohol?" That drew the attention of some of her group, Danny and Tucker while Jazz and Elliot didn't seem in the least bit surprised.

"Sam, you're not of age," the halfa hissed as soon as the attendant went to get her a drink. The Goth smiled as the woman came back and producing the necessary ID was given the drink. "What the fuck?" She opened the small clear container and swigged it down.

"Danny, there are somethings that you just don't know about me and I do enjoy a good drink every so often." Finishing the mini off she drank the sprite that the attendant had provided her. Sighing deeply she leaned back and closed her eyes. There was something else Danny wasn't aware of and that was the medicine she had taken before getting on the plane. The Goth hated flying, it made her nervous and for this trip she had been given tickets to make it on time and instead of telling them _no_ as she should have she kept them. The anti-nausea medicine had yet to kick in and they had been in the air for over an hour. She figured that the alcohol would kick it into gear.

It didn't take long and it did. She felt it and with those moments of clarity she found that sleep wanted to take over, the darkness on the edge of her vision. Yawning she found herself passing out in a matter of minutes. What she didn't know was as she passed out she leaned over and leaned her head onto Elliot. The white haired male smirked while Danny let out a low growl, both men unaware of the name she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Hours later found them at the airport, Sam still knocked out. As the plane began its landing on the tarmac the Goth barely stirred, though Elliot had to sit her up while the halfa assisted him in locking her belt at one point. When she still failed to awaken after the landing Danny took into his own hands to carry her out, his arms supporting her as the group exited. The white haired teen was pissed that Danny had taken charge, but upon noticing that Tulip was left alone he stepped in. He had listened to the conversation so he had little to pick up on after Danny's departure.

"Is that his sister or something?" the brunette inquired. Elliot shook his head, for once being honest as he told the female of the pair of ghost fighters and their relationship that was on hold because of a fight. "Really? That is the Phantom and his sidekicks? Wow. I had only seen him in his other form on TV." She looked a little broken at his information about the Goth and halfa, but appeared to be interested in Elliot so he took it and went with it inviting her to the event Sam was going to.

When she agreed and issued him her phone number he followed the group that was waiting for him. Sam had finally woken up after an awkward moment where she began to rub her body against the halfa. Tucker and Jazz had laughed as the halfa had turned a bright red. Moments later the Goth had awoken, no clue of what she had done while Danny dismissed himself to go the restroom.

"What was that about?" Sam questioned as she rubbed her eyes. "He acted as though he had seen a ghost." Jazz and Tucker burst out into laughter as Elliot joined the group, the look of confusion in his green eyes as he asked about what he had missed. It was as if someone had killed someone, the couple instantly quiet as their smiles died. They claimed nothing of importance had happened before heading off to where Danny had gone. "I don't know what is wrong with them," Sam stated in irritation. "They act like you're the plague or something." Sam had to question her own judgement on allowing him to come when he had done nothing to get her feelings stirring like before, nor had he attempted to make a move since she put him in his place.

Why was she so worried about that? She didn't want to date him, but she had been hoping to show Danny she could do like he could. She could date others and have male friends as well. The halfa had seemed rather pissed off at her choice of friends, but she needed to move on because if she allowed her heart to keep directing her back to him she would find herself alone and broken, two things she had never seen for herself.

Walking with Elliot toward the exit where a limo was waiting with her name on it she informed the driver they were waiting for one more member of their party. Just as she said this Danny appeared, a little frazzled, but he managed to throw them a look before climbing into the black limo.

* * *

Hours later found them a high end hotel, the best money could buy judging by all the luxury on the inside as well as the outside. Tucker balked at the size of the hotel and just about dropped dead when they entered it to find that paste white walls with gold trimming. Even though Danny and Jazz's parents had money it wasn't very often that they entered hotels that grand so while the group looked around Sam just walked to the front desk, her manner changing almost immediately grabbing Danny's attention. She became more grown up, her attitude commanding and the concierge behind the counter immediately took notice.

"I have reservations for two suites," she said pulling out her ID, the real one of course, before placing it on the counter. "The Slick Blue is paying for them during the next several weeks." The lady, Ella, began to search her records and upon finding the required information checked Sam's ID. It was then that Ella began to gush, her voice rising in excitement.

"So you must be Samantha Manson. I have heard so much about you and your wonderful family." Sam sighed and nodded appropriately. When she realized that she was holding them up she immediately shut up, calling a bellboy to attend to their needs. Waving them off the group followed behind the Goth who was chatting quietly with the bellboy, the young blond male flirting with the raven haired beauty and Danny realized with time that Sam had really grabbed a lot of the male attention around her. He thought back to over the last several years as the Goth had bloomed how much attention she had garnered and realized that in the last few years she had gained popularity, but instead of relishing in it she had pushed it away.

Sam was all about keeping her individuality and part of that had to do with the fact that popularity wasn't her. She didn't use her status like Paulina and Dash did, nor did she treat anyone cruelly unless they stepped on her toes. She was so unique in her own right and yet now he could see her upbringing coming into play as she smiled at the young male who slipped her a small piece of paper as they hit the right floor. The halfa looked to his left to find that Elliot didn't look too concerned with her flirting. The white haired male had pulled out his phone and was talking casually with the person on the other end while Jazz and Tucker talked between themselves. It was so strange that he was alone amongst all of them, but it was probably because he and Sam had always seemed to stick close and today she was anything _but_ that.

When they finally came to where two lone doors stood the bellboy left, Sam instructing him before giving him a handsome tip. He smiled at her once more before leaving the group. The Gothic teen turned to them and told them that the left room was for the boys and the right for the two women. Each took their bags before entering their respective rooms.

Jazz followed behind Sam, her teal eyes taking in the luxurious suite with two rooms as well as a hot tub on a balcony overlooking the city. Though it was rather chilly outside the hot tub was covered and looked rather inviting. As the redhead stood there gawking the raven haired teen headed for the room on the right, her hands touching on the white door with a grimace. She hated so much bright, the white making her eyes hurt as she entered the dark room. Not even bothering to turn on the light she threw her one bag in the corner before shutting the door and laying down on the bed. She felt so tired, her mouth opening for a yawn to escape.

_I don't know why I thought this would be a easy trip. Guess I didn't think he would come on the same day since he was so mad, but then again it was going to be stressful whether Danny came today or tomorrow. _The plan for the next few weeks for Sam had to do with her reason for the trip. She had been chosen to sing her music at a benefit concert, a chance to get her music out there, but more of an opportunity to do something she had dreamed of doing. She wasn't here to sign with someone, just to have fun and enjoy herself. Passing out within moments she failed to hear the knocking on their door as the guys came over having thrown their stuff in the room and leaving it.

As Jazz let them in Danny questioned the other female's whereabouts.

"I think she headed for her room," Jazz stated while pointing to the closed door on the right. "I haven't even looked in the other room yet." The halfa nodded and headed for the room where he knocked on the bright white door, the very same complaint. He was all for white, but for some reason this particular color was super bright. When he received no answer he stuck his head in to find Sam sleeping peacefully. Rather shocked after the fact that she had slept for most of the plane ride he shook his head before closing the door just seconds before the Goth let out a whimper as she turned over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellbreaker, **and the person. I have done that before and had no issues.

**sammansonrepilica, **glad to hear that.

**icetenten**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

_There was just so much going on and Sam didn't know what to do first as she looked around her in shock and dismay. The places around her were familiar and yet she had never seen them looking so disgusting as blood leaked out into puddles under bodies hanging off railroad tracks and from castle walls. Taking a step back she bumped into something warm and firm. Turning around she let out a scream as Danny's red eyes flashed at her, his normal ice blue gone as he held up a scythe. On the blade was blood, some fresh and some so old that it was crusted. _

_"Danny?" she questioned now as she took a step away from him, tears beginning to blur her vision. "What happened?" She took another step only to trip on something, her body falling back as her hands flailed around. With a soft oomph she looked down to find bones under her, most of them broken from her fall, but it was the skin that was still on some parts that made her feel a little green as she scampered back away from them. Touching her throat she willed the vomit down as her eyes looked up to meet Danny's red orbs. "Did you kill all these people?" He nodded and then shook his head._

_"What is going on? Why are you evil?" She was so confused and then he lifted his weapon, his eyes flashing to green and then blue as he brought the scythe down on her..._

"NOOOOO!" the Goth screamed as she flew up from her spot, sweat clinging to her as the clock next to her glared red with the time. The door to her room burst open and Danny entered, his blue eyes wide at the Goth looking at him like a monster and then her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Sam!" he cried as others entered the room, Sam having fainted at the sight of her childhood friend. He held her now, the group standing in the door, their expressions mixed from shock to fear... "Sam, wake up!" He pulled her close, his face just inches from hers as the raven haired woman breathed hard as her eyes opened up, the amethyst orbs dazed as they looked into his ice blue eyes.

"Danny, what happened?" He shook his head. "I was having some sort of nightmare, a vivid one with you and a whole bunch of bodies." The halfa didn't know what to say, hell no one knew what to say about that. "You were as you were when Freakshow was controlling you."

"In the Death appearance?" Tucker inquired, as he remember that so well as Sam had stood wobbling on a tightrope, Danny behind her with a weapon ready to cut the rope. "Those days are over Sam, Freakshow is gone." She shook her head, fear in her eyes. "I could see it and feel it so clearly like that day, but this time it was worse, so much worse."

"What could be so bad?" Elliot inquired. "And who is Freakshow?" Danny closed his eyes as he thought back to that day, the day he had almost let his close friends die, the day that Sam had almost been killed because of him.

"You killed everyone," the Goth whispered. "Their blood was everywhere."

_"Did you kill all these people?" He nodded and then shook his head._

"But... there was something strange about you because I asked you," she said as she looked up into his ice blue eyes. "I asked if you killed them and you nodded and shook your head." Now that was interesting. How could he kill and not kill? Danny assured her that he would get to the bottom of this, but she needed to eat and relax. Sam readily agreed as she wasn't very tired anymore. Helping her up the group decided to go out for food.

* * *

As the group walking into a diner, the place packed to the brim, Jazz inquired about how the schedule for the next several days and what they were going to be doing while she did her thing.

"Well, I have a lot of meetings to attend to and while I do that you will be sightseeing I imagine." She pulled out her phone, a small list on it as well as her times for meetings on it as well. "We might only be here for a few weeks, though I was hoping for a little long vacation and planned on staying for the month." Jazz looked over the list and noticed that their names showed up every so often on the list, but never was her name with theirs.

"So, are you going to spend any time with us, at all?" Sam shrugged.

"Maybe in the end, but that is after the meetings and the event." Danny was listening to them and he was also lost in thought. Could Freakshow really show back up after all this time and wreak their relationship again? It had been bad enough with Sam almost falling to her doom while Tucker was held hostage. He couldn't go through that again and then the ghostly controller had come back to put his family in harm's way.

"I promise that won't happen again," the halfa muttered under his breath.

"What'd you say, Danny?" the Goth inquired as she glanced over at him. When he told her it was nothing, her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened as if to say something, but decided against it as she turned from him, Elliot talking to her about something. Danny narrowed his gaze at the other man. The halfa didn't like Elliot and didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. "Anyway, if you guys want they did offer to drive you around to all the hotspots and whatnot."

"That sounds great," Tucker said super excited now. A free ride to all the spots that were popular was a great idea and with that in mind he grabbed his now girlfriend's hand and cocked a brow at her. She smiled in response and agreed that someone chauffeuring them around was a good plan.

"I'll call them tonight and make those arrangements," the Goth said as she turned to face a host that was beckoning to them. Smiling he led them to a distant table, one that was far in the back were less people were congregating. "Thank you," she said as the handsome man gave her a menu, his manners of pulling out each of the ladies' chairs well received, though Tucker managed to grab Jazz's quick enough.

"I will back in a few minutes," the male said before disappearing another man coming to take his place to take their drink orders. Unlike before Sam didn't order an adult drink, this time preferring some tea as the others ordered soda. Smiling to the waiter she inquired about some of the meals, specials and of course what _he_ recommended. After chatting with him she thanked him before assuring him they would be ready to order in a few minutes.

After that everything just went so smoothly, the evening filled with laughter as everyone remembered times fighting ghosts, or that Danny had found himself in his underwear so many times in so little time. Elliot was the only one that felt left out as he wasn't apart of the group that had hunted ghosts and had hidden secrets. No, he was alone in that and so with that in mind he pulled Sam aside later that evening as the rest of the group got ready for bed. The pair stood outside the rooms for a moment as the Goth waited for the fake Goth to tell her what was so urgent.

"I have to go," he stated. "I just feel like a third wheel or something." Sam didn't know what to say at that point. She had thought that he was having fun with them, but if that was what he wanted then she couldn't make him stay.

"That's cool... I mean I would love you to stay and all, but I don't want to force you." He smiled at her, having finally spent some time with the girl he had tried to fool because she had seemed to cool. He could tell that there was more to her than what most people saw. Thanking her he was gone, the door to the boy's room closing with a click leaving Sam out in the hallway. She stood there for a moment and realized that she had wanted to like him, truly like Elliot as more than just another guy friend, but she couldn't. If she had to admit it to anyone, and she had, she really loved Danny and couldn't see herself with anyone else, but she also knew that she was never going to be with the halfa. Sighing she turned to head back when the sound of someone calling out caught her attention.

She turned to find a woman at the end of the hall, well, what looked like a woman, her robe made it hard to tell.

"Who are you?" Sam called out as she took a step toward the robed figure. She knew that it was the wrong move and yet something drew her like a moth to the flame, even though it knew it could die it couldn't help but go to it. "Hello?" The robed figure looked up as she drew closer and Sam could tell that it wasn't a she, no, this was a boy. His red eyes glowed brightly in the lit hallway. Suddenly the lights flashed bright before dying, the glass exploding all around Sam as she was thrown forward. The figure took a step toward her and then as if realizing something disappeared, but not before saying one thing.

"Death." Sam sat there on her hands and knees, the glass around her leaving her immobile. Looking around she felt a chill crawl up her spine. What had made the figure leave? Was there someone else in the hall? She couldn't tell now that the lights were off.

"Sam? Sam?" someone called out. The Goth let out a warning cry alerting the person looking for her that there were glass shards everywhere. Danny called out again, his voice closer as he flew over the glass. He held an orb in his hands, the ecto green making the hall look eery as he loomed close to her. When he saw her he moved fast to grab her around the waist before going back from where the rooms were. Setting her down he extinguished his orb before doing a quick check of her person. Sam wanted to giggle at his touch as it tickled, but the last word from the robed figure drew her down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little freaked, but I don't think I got cut or anything." He nodded and inquired what had happened in the hall. "I don't know. There was someone out there, but suddenly the lights exploded and they were gone." She hated lying to him, not that she was really lying since she still had told him most of it, just omitting what the figure had said was all. "We need to get someone up here before someone _does_ get hurt."

"Sure." Danny followed the Goth back into the room, but not before pausing and looking out into the hall, his green eyes changing to ice blue as he reverted to his human form. _Something happened, but what?_ Shaking his head he entered the room, the click of the door echoing in the halls as a pair of red eyes blinked in the distance.

"Death."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellbreaker, **yeah, no it's not death, but in reference to a future event.

**sammansonrepilica, **thank you.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for the Goth, her days spent with some producers of the charity event while the rest of the gang spent most of their time with a chauffeur driving them around. Danny sat in the back across from the lovebirds and wondering where Elliot was. Sam had left early in the morning and the white haired male had disappeared at the same time.

"Anyone notice that Elliot is missing?" he questioned the couple, the pair stopping their whispering to look over at him. Tucker shrugged and Jazz noted that she had noticed his things were gone too. "Did he leave?" Both shrugged. It didn't appear that they really wanted to talk to him so with a sigh he changed to Phantom before leaving them alone.

"Guess he still thinks that Sam wants that idiot?" Tucker questioned. The redhead in his arms nodded before reaching for her boyfriend and kissing him passionately. The geek smirked against her lips and pulled her closer. "Yeah, forget them," he murmured against her lips.

* * *

The halfa flew straight up, stopping miles above the large city of Vancouver. He glanced around in boredom. How could he have thought this trip was a good idea? He had known that the two couples would be spending all their time together and even with Elliot gone Danny still found himself the third wheel on the trip. Sighing he was about to head back to the hotel when he heard a cry, well, a lot of cries as someone called for help. Diving down he noticed a crowd outside a studio, the group circled around what looked to be a sinkhole.

"Did someone call the cops?" one person inquired.

"Yeah, but she's probably a goner," another person stated with gloom. Danny landed beside them scaring most of the people, while others remembered seeing him in the news. "Danny Phantom?! Here?!" the person who had just seconds ago had stated the doom of the person in the hole. "Hey, you can help her!"

"What happened?" the white haired male inquired as he turned to the scene. "You said someone was a goner?" The person nodded, their eyes hidden behind some shades.

"A girl was sucked into the Earth moments ago in a freak sinkhole," he stated, his voice mildly high for a male, but Danny just figured it was puberty and headed for the hole. Looking down he found that he could see nothing, but without hesitating he dove into the darkness. The sound of water could be heard around him as well as the earth still sinking.

"Hello!" he yelled out. "Is there anybody in here?" A muffled cry hit his ears and moving further into the darkness he could hear the sound of a whimper.

"Help! I'm stuck!" came an all too familiar voice. Rushing he found that it wasn't that deep and with a thought an ecto orb appeared in his hand to illuminate the area. What he found surprised him and didn't. There lay Sam, waist deep in what could only be muck with a look of pain on her face, but there was nothing around her that could be hurting her. "Danny! Please-ee hurry," she managed to whimper out as she reached for him. Just as he went to pull her out the skies over them began to grow dark or at least that's what it looked like until you looked up and realized that the hole was closing.

"What the fuck?!" Did sinkholes do that? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Grabbing Sam under her arms he forced himself up while at the same time pulling her out. Sam let out a whimper, this one so soft that he failed to hear it as she was freed from the sinkhole. Just as they exited the large hole it closed to the shock of all standing close.

"He did it!" someone cried out as cheers rang around them.

"Go Danny Phantom!" The halfa smiled as he lowered himself and Sam to the ground where an ambulance was waiting to take the shaken Goth teen. Danny allowed the pair of EMTs to take Sam and lay her on a stretcher where the halfa noticed her legs for the first time since freeing her.

"Shit!" he muttered as he moved toward her side, the crowd looking in shock at her legs which were bloodied with what appeared to be several bites. The raven haired teen closed her eyes as tears leaked from her amethyst eyes. Not only were their little marks like bites, but there were marks, as if she had been surrounded by glass that had been pulled along her slender limbs and then it hit him. "I did that."

"You didn't know," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I wasn't sure myself until you moved, but there was something biting me and then all I felt was pain as you extracted me." She closed her eyes again as the EMTs removed her from the site, putting her in the ambulance before heading out. Danny watched them go with the knowledge that he had unintentionally hurt the Goth. Taking to the skies he left a crowd of people cheering him on. As he took to the skies a pair of red eyes watched him go, the red lips twisting in an evil smirk.

"That's right. Beat _yourself_ up." With a little chuckle the male pulled on his glasses and walked away from the group as it dispersed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and could see nothing, just darkness and nothing more. I couldn't hear anything and couldn't tell where I was. I couldn't tell if there were windows or doors, but I did know that it was cold, the chill in the room making me shudder. What was going on? I could feel the cold chains holding my arms up, the ach from standing like this making my muscles ache and scream for relief, but I couldn't free myself since I felt like I was boneless.

_Have I been drugged? _Moving my legs around I tried to see if there was much room between the walls and what the shape of the room I was in resembled. When my feet failed to touch another wall on either side I could figure it was bigger than a regular closet, but I was still irked as to where I was and what I was doing there. What had I done to be treated this way?

"Ah, so you are awake. Pity, I was hoping to use you again since Danny doesn't know what to think about you. You throw him into so many moods when you are around and then you try to leave just when the fun was getting good. Not good. I have replaced you with another to ensure that the halfa is confused." I felt a sharp pain, a needle being injected into my arm. I wanted to talk, but found that no sound escaped my lips even as they moved. "Ah, no words. Good." And then whoever it was was gone leaving me to wonder what was going on and how I had gotten myself mixed up with something that had to do with Danny.

* * *

Danny was in the hotel when Sam arrived, her legs bandaged up, her amethyst gaze so soft as she took his worried expression. He moved to aid her into the guys' hotel room. She attempted to wave him off, but the halfa wasn't going to have any of it as he moved her toward a seat. She winced as she sat and immediately the halfa began to inquire as to what had happened as well as how she was feeling.

"I'm fine and as for what happened I was just walking down the street minding my own business when the ground opened up." Danny blinked. He had thought she was in meetings, after all that was the reason for the trip, but he decided not to say anything because she had fallen in a hole. She could have hit her head and not remembered the facts correctly. "I'm just glad that you got to me in time."

"Me too, so, what's going to happen now? Do you need to reschedule or anything?" She looked to him perplexed at his questions. "The reason we're here, remember?" She shook her head after a moment. _That wasn't good! Maybe she had hit her head harder than I thought._ "Do you remember who're here with?"

"You, your sister and Tucker." That raised a brow. Sam must have forgotten that Elliot had come with them, but before he could say a word the Goth smiled at him before leaning forward. "Should it matter who _I_ came with when I am with the one I want to be with?" Danny's brows rose in shock. "You do like me right?"

"Um, Sam, I do-" She leaned back, pouting at him. "Um, I do like you, but I don't know if this is a go-" He was cut off as she laid a passionate kiss on his lips, her weight pressing against him as she clung to him. The halfa didn't know what do because he wanted to kiss her and yet he was torn because something felt different. When she pulled back, a look of sadness on her pale face he realized that by not reacting or doing something he had hurt her feelings and yet as he looked at her he felt that something was seriously askew.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just shocked is all." She smiled.

"Well, let's just help you get over that," she responded, but before she could lay another kiss on him he held his hand up to stop her, his hand just inches from her chest. She stopped, her amethyst gaze falling on his hand before her. "Huh? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"No." It was a simple response, but Sam looked at him as if he had spit out some long mathematical equation or had asked her the meaning of life. When she questioned him in confusion he gave her the same response. "No, I don't want to kiss you. I want to kiss Samantha Manson and you aren't her."

"Sure, I am. What are you talking about?" Danny's eyes flashed green as he stood up and took a step back from teh woman before him. "Danny?"

"You are not Sam, she doesn't act like you are now and she sure as hell doesn't act like this!" Sam smirked, taking a step toward the male before her. Her eyes bore into his as she changed, her form twisting like clay that being remolded into something new.

"Okay, so you're right, I'm not Sam, but that doesn't mean a thing because if you want to see her again you will give up your powers." Before him stood the guy that had told him Sam was in the sinkhole, his sunglasses still on as he stared at the hala. "Once you do that then we can take over the world and everyone in it." Danny's eyes narrowed in obvious dislike for the person before him and the _plan _that he had.

"Where is she?"

"She's safe, but she won't be for long if you keep on playing this game, Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom."

"You said that _we_ are taking over the planet and everyone in it, so what assurence do I have that once I give up the ghost that you will allow us to live, hell, what reason do I have to do this if all you're going to do is put her in harm's way again?!" The halfa was growing frustrated.

"Fine, if her safety isn't enough for you then have fun because I know _we_ will." The pale skinned male took a step back, Danny throwing out his hand to grasp him and pull him back. The person before him was fast enough, nor strong enough as Danny quickly transformed and hogtied the man with ecto goo.


	6. Chapter 6

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah, but now that he has figured that out how is he supposed to save her?

**Hellbreaker, **they screwed up in revealing their little knowledge on Sam's characteristics and mannerisms.

**TheAngelofIego,** uh-ho is right. What will happen now?

**TheAngelofIego, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I could hear more this time, more people talking and complaining around me. They were talking about some guy that was missing or was it captured. I couldn't tell with the banging that was in my head. I groaned, the sound bringing the talking to a standstill.

"Are you awake, woman?" I couldn't see who was talking to me, the darkness still around me, but I could hear his tone and knew that he wasn't pleased that I was awake. "Then you heard that your stupid halfa captured our man on the inside so now we must decide whether to keep you alive or let you die. What do you think?" She frowned and although she was sure they couldn't see that they could tell by her silence that she was refusing to speak to them. "Ah, so feeling a bit on the rebellious side, eh?" I could feel them grow closer to me, the heat from their bodies making me feel claustrophobic as if just having them close was making it difficult to breath.

"What would you have me do, master?" came a soft voice, one that was masculine and yet almost boyish in quality. "We could still use her as bait." There was some more talking between the pair before me and then there was light, the room flooding with it as a squinted, the brightness too much after neverending darkness. "Yes, master." I could see who was before me now and I was surprised to say the least as I looked into his beady red eyes.

"You? How did you get out?" I should have recognized his voice, should have recognized him from voice alone and yet I failed to notice his tone. "What the fuck are you doing this for? Revenge for something you brought upon yourself?" His eyes narrowed now and I could tell that I stuck a blow with that inquiry. "You know it's true!"

SLAP! I felt tears stinging my eyes, but could care less as I looked to the one that had smacked me only to find myself looking into the red gaze of a small teenage boy, his brown hair lighter from death while his features were that of a happy young child that had died I could see now that he was being controlled by Freakshow. The only question was _what was he controlling him with_? He had no staff as Danny had destroyed it so how was it that this teenager was under his control?

"If you want to keep that pretty little face in tact I suggest you hold your tongue, Goth," Freakshow spat. "I never deserved this, no, I was framed by the ghosts that were working with me. Stupid ghosts and yet they were smart enough to frame me for their cr-"

"You were controlling them! That stupid staff was making _them_ do as you bid!" Another hand came sweeping across her pale cheeks, this time the sting of the slap stronger as he hit the same cheek as before. "How are you controlling this one?! How?! Your fucking staff was destroyed so how are you making this teen work for you?!" Another slap, this one stronger than the last two. Sam could feel the burn and could taste the blood in her mouth, but it would never silence her. Before she could say more she felt the sting of a needle entering her flesh again.

"Have a good rest."

* * *

Danny stood before his captive, his glare stationed on the man before him that looked like nothing more than a teenager, but why would a teenager be helping someone to kidnap Sam or help in taking Danny's powers? That was a mystery, but what the other mystery was how did he do his changing trick? Was he a ghost?

"Are you a ghost?" Danny questioned, his first worry because if he was a ghost then in was just a matter of narrowing down all the ghosts that would have a plot involving the disappearance of his powers or worse. When his captive only continued to stare at him Danny wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he could get answers if he pushed, but Sam had been better at interrogations with her attitude that never stopped. Narrowing his gaze further he remembered what the male has said about the Goth. "Tell me what I want to know!" he growled while leaning close to the teenager. "Or I will make sure that your next several years are nothing but hell!"

It didn't appear to phase him, but then it was like a light came on or something to the like as he changed. He still wore his sunglasses as he looked to Danny and opened his mouth to talk.

"Who are you?" The halfa's brows rose in confusion. Was this guy telling him he didn't remember anything? "What am I tied up for?" Suddenly the guy began to struggle, his face twisted in pain at the ecto bonds confining him. "Let me go." The now dark haired halfa leaned down into the face of his captive and though he couldn't see the teen's face he was sure that by his shaking that his captive was scared.

"Okay, so what do you remember last?" It took only moments for the young male to disclose all that he knew and as Danny listened he began to realize who was behind it all. "The guy that you saw, was he human?" The boy nodded. "He took you from the Ghost Zone and brought you here, promising you all sorts of freedom, but that's all you remember?" Another nod. "Fuck. I thought he couldn't control ghosts anymore, not without his staff." As the ghost was released Danny was left with lots of questions, questions that would only be answered when he found Freakshow. Just when Danny thought it was hopeless, that Freakshow would never reveal himself Jazz came rushing into the room, out of breath and excited.

"Dan-n-ny, you h-ha-!" she paused as she tried to catch her breath, but seeing as it would take a minute she just grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the main room where Tucker was watching the TV screen where Freakshow stood, his facade the same even though he had been in lockup for several years. "He-e jus-"

"He just came on," Tucker supplied taking his girlfriend into his lap allowing her to relax in his arms. Danny stepped closer to the TV just as Freakshow began what was going to be a Earth shaking announcement. They waited as the white skinned male took a step toward the screen, another teenager standing next to him, his eyes red like the ghosts who had been controlled.

"Hello, Danny Phantom," Freakshow began, his voice as high as it had been the last time, his appearance was even the same. "Seems you found out that she wasn't who she said she was, but believe me when I say I do have the real one and with every second you refuse my request brings her closer to death." He took a step back so that Danny and the viewers could see the female strapped to a wall, her eyes closed as she dangled there. Freakshow walked over to her and the halfa let out a growl when he saw the mark on her face, the swelling of her cheek making his eyes flash green in anger. "Wake up," he hissed as he slapped her face in the same spot she had swelling.

The Goth let out a barely audible whimper as she opened her eyes slowly, but what happened next made the halfa smile as the Goth spit, her luggie making a home in Freakshow's eye.

"Bastard!" she spat. The older male smacked her again, but it didn't seem to silence her as she continued to yell at him, all her insults finding their mark as his normally pale face grew redder and redder by the moment. "You're just pissed because you couldn't control the Phantom! You're inferior to the ghosts that you try to control!"

"I don't hate ghosts!" he spat before turned to the teen at his side. "Shut her up." The teen nodded as he threw ecto goo at the mouth of the mouthy female. Sam's eyes narrowed as she continued to talk even with the goo covering her mouth, only it was muffled now. Freakshow turned to the camera, his eyes gleaming. "I will be waiting for you in the one place the Goth would go to meet you." With that the screen flickered leaving the group in befuddlement. What did he mean by that? Where Sam would go to meet him? What sense did that make?

"The Danny Phantom statues!" Jazz exclaimed. "There is one in Canada close to where we are now." Danny rose a brow in confusion. He was aware of the many statues, but one in Canada this close to the USA? Did that make sense? "I know what you're thinking and look at it from a different view. We have gone to lake Eerie a few times and that is really close to where we are now so it would make sense in this area having a statue, that and you have saved so many people I am sure that they would love for you to know how they felt." The halfa guessed that made sense, but where was this statue. As if she could see into his thoughts she stood up and headed for the computer that Sam had brought with her. Punching a few buttons brought up a page that Sam had obviously been to recently.

"Look, she was on this page just the other day," Tucker pointed out in surprise. The site was about the statues and their significance, the site showing where all of them were located and that showed the group that more than the originals were placed. It seemed that with his constant ghost fighting that Danny had grown popular around the globe on a grander scale that he had started.

"Damn, and Sam was keeping track." That's when something caught his eye. "Hey, check that down there." Tucker moved Jazz out of the seat as he began to investigate the little red spot at the bottom of the screen. It only took him moments to tell them it was a bug and another ten to tell them that it was Freakshow's bug. "That's how he knew where to find her." Then he remembered how closely accurate the ghost teen had been in Sam's appearance and her attitude. He couldn't have figured that out in a matter of days. "He's been watching her for a while." It was a clear statement and not one that sat well with the halfa as he could only imagine all that the freak had been monitoring.

"He is one sick man," Jazz said with a shudder, but Danny was still trying to figure out how the ghost controller was keeping minions and how he had known Sam's feelings for him since she had never even spoken of them until that day, not that he knew of. Tucker looked uneasy, his fingers still tapping away as he hacked into the bug, information spilling out. All of it was encrypted so he couldn't read it.

"Tucker, you told me that day of the graduation that you were tired of holding that information in, but how long had you known?" The dark skinned male gave him an answer. "Years? Damn, does she keep it on her computer?" Tucker began to do a quick search with no results. That meant he had to have been hanging around somehow.

"Elliot!" Jazz exclaimed. "He was there that day!" Danny and Tucker shook their heads.

"He wasn't there when she spilled her feelings and she would never have told him." Now they were back to square one. How had he known?


	7. Chapter 7

**sammansonrepilica, **good. Hope you are enjoying every interesting minute.

**Hellbreaker, **yeah he is, but I like him for that reason because he can only do so much. His battles are more challenging too depending on what he has to aid him.

**TheAngelofIego**, thank you. I am glad to know that you liked it.

**resq188**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

"They will never figure it out," a voice whispered. I looked up and around me. The room had been opened up since I had learned Freakshow's identity. I was happy and unhappy about this since I wasn't super fond of the sunshine. It blinded me and as I was not a morning person I was doubly mad, but I was more interested in what this voice was talking about. I turned to find that kid from before. His red gaze bore into mine and I wanted to look away because it was creepy, but I held it. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about, but didn't have to utter a word as he supplied more. "They will never figure out where you are and how we knew so much about you or this trip. It's useless. You will be killed and they will find your body. Freakshow will have his revenge."

"No, he will be killed upon my death," I whispered, the image of Dark Dan coming to mind. The halfa had gone crazy with grief, sure it probably had nothing to do with me personally, but I was sure that would scare them. The teen boy looked confused about this reference so I elaborated, filling him on the man who had ruled the Earth and had destroyed the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, all that Danny himself had told me.

"You are lying," he accused, his red eyes narrowing. "There is no way to take away the ghost from a half ghost!" Is that all he thought I was referring to? Was he not afraid of Dark Dan, the man that had no qualms in destroying Amity for the death of his family? "I can't believe you would make up such a tall tale in hopes of throwing us off our plan!" He socked me in the ribs, my body already aching from the beatings and the damn shots. I had no idea what they were putting into me, but I was sure it was more than just a tranquilizer.

"Test me," I hissed back. He growled and disappeared quickly down the hall. I knew he was going to ask the freak about it and when he came back I knew I was in trouble. I _had_ hoped that telling him would persuade him to release me without going to his boss. It had been a long shot, but still worth a try. Sighing I was shocked to feel a slight chill. Looking around I saw no one, but just as I looked forward I felt a breath on my neck. Shuddering I tried to move away from it, the sound of the shackles holding me releasing me. I fell forward, landing on my hands and knees. I couldn't feel my legs, the limbs like jelly.

"Get up," a voice hissed. I recognized that voice and yet I couldn't put a name to it. I nodded and began to will my body up, but my body was stubborn and refused to listen to me. At first I was sure I would be found out, but just as I thought this I felt hands, big hands touching me on my waist. It wasn't a gentle touch, nor was it rough. I was lifted rather quickly, my head spinning as I was helped to my feet before I felt another feeling, the feeling of becoming intangible. It was a feeling that started in my stomach, a feeling of having no form and it ended in my head where I got a slight woozy feeling. As we went intangible the young ghost teen reentered the room, his red eyes wide as he looked around. I was relieved that he couldn't see us, but at the same time I was nervous because when he realized that we were gone what could happen to the pair of us.

We were on the move at that moment, sinking into the earth below us and as a human is was quite an experience. I believed that when you went through an object that you would have felt squished or felt the solid as if you were touching it, but no, it had no feeling. It was like the object had been pushed back to allow you through. I had experienced it with Danny, but those times I had been distracted. I still couldn't see my savior and that was irking me as I didn't know if he was bad or good, though I did know it was a male. As soon as we had gone deep enough he took off the right. I was held close as he moved through the earth with ease. I wanted to ask who he was, but was so afraid that my mouth grew dry or maybe it was the unique experience. Soon we found ourselves in the middle of what could be a forest or even a park with all the trees that surrounded us, but my hero failed to reveal himself as he released me.

"Who are you?" I inquired as the chill moved away from me. I expected him to say something, but he didn't, his chill fading with the heat of the sun. I moved to where I had felt it last. Somehow I felt that I knew him, but what really got me was the simple fact that in his presence I had felt both safe and scared. Shuddering I looked around me. I was alone in a place I had never been in before and had no idea on how I was to get out, but I guess there was a reason he had dropped me off here so I sat down next to a tree, the trunk of the tree sturdy as I waited for night. I assumed that would be the best idea since I wouldn't be able to tell where I was until the sun started to go down. Even with all the sleep I had had in that place I could feel the darkness creeping in and knew it was time to rest. Vaguely I wondered what they had been giving me as I felt my thoughts fading into the darkness of my subconscious.

* * *

They still couldn't come up with a plausible idea as to how Freakshow had come up with all this information on Sam, how he had even gotten the bug on Sam or her stuff. It was obvious that he had planted a bug on her and it was obvious that it had been for a long time, but all the information was encrypted and most of it missing so it was hard to tell how long or why. Sam was a human, nothing for him to get so upset about, so why go after her?

"I think I know why," Jazz said as she leaned forward, her body brushing up on Tucker as she pointed to the screen where images of Danny and Sam were. "Sam was the reason the spell on Danny was broken twice." The two males looked at her perplexed. "When she saw him at the tent as Death, or the Grim Reaper, she was able to make him see her as a friend, not even Tucker was able to do that until he said her name as she was falling. Danny was brought back to the good side because of Sam so maybe Freakshow wants to remove that element." It made sense to a point. She had brought him back several times while under the freak's control.

"Doesn't he realize that that is so not a good idea," Tucker stated with a shudder, his mind going to the fact that when Sam was in danger Danny went from being mister "I'm just going to trap you" to mister "I'm going to kill you"!? The halfa was very protective of his friends, and Sam being in danger seemed to strike a raw nerve with the ghost hunter. "I hope they know what they've got themselves into." Danny's eyes narrowed as he looked out at the skies. Tucker just couldn't say the right words and now it seemed like the techno geek didn't care that Sam could be in mortal danger. The halfa walked to the window now, the sun setting in the skies making it past three now. Where could she be and how much time did she have left?

Danny didn't glance back as he took to the skies, something calling out to him. It wanted him to come and although he couldn't place what it was he felt that it was right. He needed to stop sitting around. He needed to act!

* * *

I awoke just as the sun was setting over the trees. It was darker around me and colder, but still not as cold as the person who had left me here. I was thankful to him and yet rather ticked that he had left me alone. Standing up I stretched my body, the sound of birds dying with the sun. Looking up again I could figure out which way to go and began walking away from the sun toward where the city should be. I couldn't tell you what made me think I knew where I was, but for some reason I felt like this was the way and so I continued walking.

I passed several more trees an hour later, my heart banging in my chest with worry that I might not really know what I was doing. I was sure that this was the way and yet I was second guessing myself. What happened next was really strange because one moment I knew what was going on and then...

"What am I doing here?" I questioned the trees around me. I didn't remember walking here, hell, I could have sworn that I was at home, sleeping. Was this all a dream? Shaking my head I felt the darkness coming back, but I wasn't going to let it because I needed to get out of this forest. Something was following me, I could feel eyes watching me, but they didn't make me scared. It was more like someone was watching over me, making sure I got out of there. Time to do what they obviously wanted me to do. Shaking my head to clear it I began to run now, my body protesting the jerky movement loudly, but I refused to stop. Just when I thought I couldn't go any further I saw the road, a long empty stretch of road ahead of me. "Freedom!" Just as I touched foot on the road a hand grabbed me from behind before yanking me back. I felt a chill, something familiar and unfamiliar as the feeling of being light filled my being.

I began to struggle, but a gloved hand covered my mouth, at least it felt like a gloved hand since I couldn't see who was holding me. I felt the chill up my spine as his cold body was pressed closer to mine. I couldn't figure out what was going on, but I knew he wasn't here to hurt me and I was proven right just as a large car drove by with several men looking around. They seemed to be looking for something... or was it someone? Was I in danger. I was about to throw that thought out the window when the person holding me muttered something.

"You always did get yourself in trouble," he muttered, his breath hitting my ear. "Why would they want you though?" I mumbled against his glove and as soon as the car drove on he moved his glove away from my mouth.

"Why indeed?" I growled. "But who are they?" I looked up at the emptiness and knew by the chill that the person before me was still there even if I couldn't see them. "And who are you?" A chuckle came from the air and yet it sounded so strangled.

"Don't tell me you hit your head, Sam. That was Freakshow." And then he appeared before me in a black and white jumpsuit. "And you should know me, after all we grew up together."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. Been having a shitty time getting AT&T to set up our phone, only when my husband threatened to go to COX did they actually try to keep us with promises of getting us set up in three days with a month worth of free internet and phone. So freaking happy to be back. Have been working on new stories, ones that will be released with the ending of at least one current story. Once again, sorry for the late update. Thanks for hanging on, and for those worried about the stories endings, they are only complete when I change the status so if it doesn't list it as complete it is not done.**

**Hellbreaker, **he didn't plan on her release, but then again it may work to his advantage... You will find out soon.

**sammansonrepilica, **yeah, I love to use Freakshow as a villain. As for the spell, no, Danny is sure of one thing and that Sam is in trouble while Sam has been injected with something that will soon start to rear it's ugly head.

**beautifullove521**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam was looking rather perplexed as she looked to the male before her. He was right. He did look familiar, but she couldn't place a name to the face, nor to the guy he had referred to as Freakshow. Hell, even the name he had called her by seemed rather familiar, like she had been called that before.

"My name is Samantha, not Sam. Sam is a boy's name." He looked at her in confusion, as if that name was unheard of. "I am a girl and what am doing here?" His red eyes narrowed at the small woman, as if assessing what could possibly be wrong with her since he hadn't bumped her head on anything while escaping with her. Had she taken too hard of a beating from the white skinned male? Just the appearance of the multiple cuts and bruises on her skin made the older male upset, the thought that she had been in such a situation pissed him off. The strange fact was that he even cared about the small human before him. He had assumed with the death of his humanity that his feelings were gone, but it seemed that they were growing stronger by the minute.

"You hate that name," the white haired male stated with certainty. "You sock anyone who even utters that name in your presence." The raven haired woman cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Trust me, I watched you sock Tucker more than once over that." When she still seemed confused, though the techno geek's name seemed to spark some familiarity with her, he became befuddled. What was he to do with a woman who had little recollection of what had happened to her? Hell, he wanted to know how she had become separated from the halfa who was supposed to protect her! "Why are you away from the brat anyway?"

"Brat? Do I have a child?" The male shook his head. The amethyst eyes that met his held so much emotion, not something that the Goth let people see very often. What was wrong with her? "No, I suppose I am too young to have a child anyway. Stupid question." That was a shocker. Sam rarely talked like that, especially going as far as to call herself an idiot. "Tell me your name, since you say I've known you all my life."

"Well, me, no, but my younger self, yes." It was a riddle, his response and yet it struck a cord with her. "My name is Dan. Dan Phantom, the dark side of Danny Phantom." Her mouth twisted up, as if that was too much information, too confusing to comprehend.

"Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity, right?" Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "He's my friend, Danny right?" He nodded, slowly watching her absorb it all in like a dry sponge. "But Danny is back in Amity, where I was just moments ago." Dan wanted to shake her and hit himself at the same time. She was being rather clueless, but it wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember anything recent. No, it seemed that something had been done to her, but the only thing he could tell was that she had been beaten, possibly within an inch of her life, before he had rescued her.

"You must have taken a hit to the head because this is _not_ Amity. Sam, you are in Canada." The small woman looked around her, her eyes wide as she surveyed what appeared to be a small forest ground or possibly a park. The air around them grew warmer as the sun rose higher in the skies. "I just took you from what could only be described as a small hunting lodge with a shed attached to it. You were bound to the wall and you still have the markings on your wrists," he explained reaching for her arms, his touch tender and yet she could feel the cold from his glove clad hands. She looked down at his large hands first, his hands so much bigger than her own, but then her eyes fell on the marks that marred her pale flesh. The red was an obvious contrast to her skin tone, standing out in glaring blood red.

"I'm... not.. I'm not sure I understand..." she whispered, her words so soft, so confused as she held up her hands higher, her heart beating faster as his own hands released her. "How could I have been moved from home to another country and now even realize it?" He didn't have an answer for her, but he felt this overwhelming urge to pull her close and comfort her. He held back, his eyes closing as he tried to remember he was only here to take her away from Freakshow, his task done. Now he just needed to leave her here and go back to Clockwork's tower.

"I can't help you on that," was his response. "I have to go." She looked at him, her amethyst eyes relaying once again too many emotions, emotions that tugged at a heart he had long thought gone with his human side. "You can find the road if you head that way," he stated as he pointed away from where they had seen Freakshow. "It's a long way away, but I am sure that Danny is looking for you a-"

"Do you really have to leave?" the Goth questioned. "I don't think I can find it myself, not with that freak looking for me!" She was pleading with him, a thing he had never ever thought he would see his friend of several years prior do. Sam was not one to beg, for anything! He almost gave in, his heart telling him it was the right thing to do, his mind telling him that he was supposed to be in the clock tower, not on Earth helping his former friend.

"I can't. I have to leave," he spat, his words coming out harsher than intended, but he knew it was the thing to do since he couldn't be caught back here again. Not only was he going against the timeline by interfering, but he was chancing it with Danny close by. Not only would the halfa blame him, but he would want to fight, their former issue still a thing for his younger self. Taking to the skies he could hear her, her soft whimper one of fear and hurt. She would get over it and find her way out, Sam had always had a way of getting out of anything. _Why couldn't she escape then? Why is she acting so unlike herself? What is wrong with her? _

"Okay," she muttered, her tone mildly frustrated as she turned from him, the sound of another car heading their way. She paid it no mind as she walked away from him, her back toward the road. Dan rethought his plan as she disappeared behind a tree, her disappearance making his heart stop in it's tracks. It was fear that drove him to follow her, his form invisible as he tracked her. For some reason the knowledge that she was alone and on the run made him rethink his idea of leaving her alone, that and the real fear that had been in her eyes as she pleaded with him.

* * *

Danny was flying low over the west part of Canada, his green eyes on the look out for a raven head in all the green, what he found shocked even him. _Freakshow!_ The halfa disappeared from the skies as the group drove past him. There was no woman in the open car, the group visible to him. There were several young males with him, like the one that had tried to impersonate his Sam. They all looked to be late teens with pale skin. Were they ghosts? Had the freak gained control of ghosts? Didn't the destruction of his staff stop that? He was still questioning that idea when the car carrying the Goth's kidnapper stopped just under him, the white skinned male looking up as if he knew the ghost fighter were above him.

"What's wrong, boss?" one of the ghosts beside him inquired as he too looked up. "Something up there?" The look on his face was one of disbelief, but if the male were a ghost that meant he should be able to feel Danny there, but only if the the halfa were close enough. Danny was sure he was far enough that his chill should be undetectable.

"I think we missed our target, though the other one is out there," came his puzzling response. The others looked at each other in obvious confusion, but upon his command turned back, doubling back. Danny wasn't sure what he was talking about, but decided at that moment to head the same direction thinking that they had left her unguarded wherever she was. There was only one road and it seemed to be deserted for the most part so following it back to where they headed he figured he would find their hideout. Little did any of them know that she was just yards from the road herself.

* * *

I followed his instructions, though I figured that if I kept an eye on the man that supposedly had captured me that I could get away faster than going clear to the other side of this large forest. I didn't want to chance being out here longer than I already was. It would be dark soon and I had no idea what was out in the woods with me and I really didn't want to meet any of the residents. Maybe someone would drive by and I could hitch a ride.

I followed his instructions, though I figured that if I kept an eye on the man that supposedly had captured me that I could get away faster than going clear to the other side of this large forest. I didn't want to chance being out here longer than I already was. It would be dark soon and I had no idea what was out in the woods with me and I really didn't want to meet any of the residents. Maybe someone would drive by and I could hitch a ride.

_Like that would happen. Look at that road!_ I did and knew that my wish was futile as the road beside me was enough for one car going either way and with that clown driving back and forward I knew it would be hopeless not to be spotted. With how familiar he seemed with the area I was sure he would eventually realize that I would head in the opposite direction unless there really was something wrong with me. Not that having little in memories like I did was a good thing. It sucked. The man that had rescued me seemed familiar enough and he didn't seem ready to harm me, but at the same time I had the feeling that he had little respect for my survival. Seemed that he had either been forced to help me or he felt some sort of obligation to helping me. I hated that he felt that, though at the same time I was scared shitless about being left alone.

I sighed, the feeling of being alone strong at the moment, though I had a feeling that I wasn't truly alone since I could feel that someone was hanging close to me. I wasn't sure if it was a good person or a bad person as they were far enough not to be in my space, but close enough that the hairs on my neck rose in awareness. Maybe I was just paranoid...


	9. Chapter 9

**sammansonrepilica, **glad to hear that.

**Hellbreaker**, very possible, but then again Sam was watching the road for any signs of her capture, though she probably is not paying too much attention with her mind all muddled.

* * *

Dan followed close behind her, his eyes watchful as he looked around for any signs that there were others here. He watched to street to her left, though he had instructed her to go away from the street. Sam was going to be stubborn no matter whether she could remember herself or not. When she stopped suddenly, her form going stiff the older halfa stopped, his eyes taking in the area around them. There was no one there, no one that would be a danger to her so why had the small woman stopped?

"I know you're there," she whispered. "Show yourself." The halfa was shocked and at the same time he was pleased. She knew that someone had been following her though he was far enough away that his chill shouldn't hit her. "Now," she hissed. Finally the white haired male appeared, Sam turning to face him. "You? I thought you couldn't stay." She had him there. For some reason he couldn't walk away. "Why are you following me?"

"With as lost you are, I figured that you might need someone smart along to ensure you don't fall into someone's trap." Her eyes flashed dangerously, but she said nothing as she eyed him. "Don't give me that look or I won't help y-"

"I think I am doing fine," she spat. "If you wanted to help me then why did you sneak around behind me?" He said nothing. "And being in that form aren't you more obvious than if you were in another form?" He looked down at his suit, his red eyes flashing in acknowledgment of her statement. She was right. Smirking he de-transformed, his new form an older version of Danny with his goatee. His shirt was black, no markers or logos on it while his jeans were dark blue with some holes. It was strange to see him in this form, though she didn't remember him she _knew_ that him being in that form was odd. "Um, don't you usually look younger in this form?" His black brow rose in question.

"What makes you think that?" She opened her mouth to respond and then closed it, mumbling something about it being stupid. "Now, since I have done what you requested will you not follow my instructions so we can get you back to the city where Danny is waiting for you?" Nodding the pair headed away from the street, the Goth standing far behind Dan, her amethyst eyes watching him warily. It wasn't so much that she didn't trust him, but she didn't really know him either. There was some familiarity there, but she couldn't seem to place this man before her with her present memories. It was like he was from the past, a past that for her was rather blurry at the moment.

"How did you come to be? I didn't think Danny had a dark side." It was a rather naive statement as everyone had a dark side. The Goth herself had one that at the moment she remembered a bit of. She was darkness personified in ways that her friends knew nothing about. Her thoughts were not always the most pleasant and usually was about doing bodily harm to certain people. Nothing that would make the good guy ghost fighter want to hang around her if he knew. When Dan didn't answer she tried again. "If you are so bad then why do you care about me?"

"I know you don't remember me that well, but I don't think me _telling_ you why you should hate me would be a good plan at this moment." It was a rather blunt response and Sam didn't seem to care though as she prodded him further.

"How can I hate you if I don't really know you? Even though you tell me that I know you, I have no recollection about you except for a feeling." He questioned that feeling leading her into a small explanation. "I don't know, like I feel that I know you, somehow and yet at the same time the knowledge of you is kind of spotty at best." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "For example, I know that you aren't from the present, but from some point in my past and I know that you aren't part of this future even though you are older." She was right. Her information was accurate and yet it was incomplete.

"You are right on all accounts. I am from your past, but not from your future. I am from another timeline, somewhere you are dead." A small intake of breath was heard from the woman behind him. She looked down at the ground and he knew she wanted to know how she had come to pass on. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, the day that it had happened one that he never wanted to think about. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"I understand." It seemed that that was the end of the talking as she clammed up and he continued to walk forward without a backward glance. He promised himself that he would take her to the city and that would be it. She would be on her own in finding her friends. After all, if any of them remembered that battle against him and Danny, as well as his attempt to take out his family and friends again they would be quick to take him down. He glanced back only once in the remembrance of her eyes as she had looked at him, both times. He had been there on that first death. He had been unable to help her as the Nasty Burger blew up. It had been his fault that they were dead. It was his own inner pain, one that he stuck in a hole and had forgotten with all the years that followed.

He had felt so guilty about the packet, something he had never intended on taking when the first fight had happened, knocking him back into that cursed briefcase. Why Lancer had been carrying it around still irked him. It was fate that he ended up with that packet, a moment that he needed to make a choice. He had only showed it to Sam and Tucker because they had seen it on his back, both urging him to return it. He had been torn between wanting to turn it in and passing the exam. He needed to pass or his life would be ruined. He had never thought that it would still be ruined. His family had been called to the Nasty Burger, another strange idea of Lancer, to talk about his life. He was supposed to be there, but had refused, his friends going to tell the teacher his decision.

_If only I had just come forth with it._ It had been a bad choice, but Dan had never thought cheating could lead to what it had. Death of his loved ones. Feelings left unsaid, secrets left buried. He had regretted not being able to tell his family his secret, his secret identity that he used to save his town. He had regretted not telling Tucker how thankful he was for the techno-geek and all that the dark skinned male had done for him. Then there was Sam. Sam had been a light in his darkness, her amethyst eyes always shining with love for him, but he had been so stupid. He had gone after the other girls, thinking that they were beautiful and popular and that he could benefit something from it.

Sam had never left his side, never leaving him even when he did something really stupid like Dash's party. Then the party for Paulina. He _had_ promised to go the Gothic woman's birthday, but upon getting the invite he blew her off, making her agree to go with him. He had been wrong for that, but what had made it worse was that upon finding out that Paulina had only wanted him to go so she could meet the ghost boy he had still defended her. He was stupid. Sam walked behind him now, her eyes downcast and yet he knew what she was feeling. She was lost, her memories sketchy at best and her emotions a typhoon that was crashing on her. She wasn't the same, but yet she was.

"I am not like the Danny you know, and that is because I am his evil half. I tried to kill you when Danny tried to prevent me from being created." The raven haired female's head shot up in surprise. "I wanted to survive," he continued. "I didn't think it was right that he wanted to do away with me, but then again he was right to try and take me down. I'm from an alternate dimension, a future that was supposed to happen."

"How can you be alive then if you aren't supposed to exist? Isn't that how alternate dimensions work?"

"Yes, normally so, but I have no dimension now, Clockwork said it disappeared when Danny admitted to cheating. I have no world." Sam was confused. Clockwork, that name sounded familiar and yet she couldn't put a face to his name. "Do you still want me to escort you back?" She nodded to his surprise. Sam reached out and took his hand. Another shock to the evil man's heart. He hadn't expected her to allow them to continue as companions, much less taking his hand. He shook it off with the words, "You shouldn't touch me, Sam. I am evil and that will never change." The Goth put her hands back at her side, her eyes taking on a hurt look. He wanted to change that look in her eyes, that sadness, but he _was_ evil and she should never allow herself to feel anything like friendship for him. He was here to take her home and nothing else.

* * *

Danny watched at the car parked before what could be described as a shed of some sort. It wasn't very big from the outside, but it was attached to another building, one that resembled a small log house. There was a tunnel between the two and when Freakshow stepped out he headed for the log house, his footfall heavy with anger as his lackeys stayed far behind. It seemed that they knew their boss was angry and that he was ready to strike out at the first one that crossed his path. Did that mean that Sam wasn't there anymore? There was no other reason for the freak to be so upset, unless he was mad about his lackey not coming back. Did he know that the ghost had been captured?

"You are all **useless**!" the small, former ringleader growled, his eyes falling on his group. "None of you are worth wasting my powers on when you can't keep up with a fucking teenager!" Lifting his hand up he struck one of them with a blast of red energy. The halfa was shocked by the power he felt come from that strike. After it struck the other ghost his eyes became green again, the red that showed control gone. The others took a step back, acknowledging that something bad was about to happen. Danny didn't know what was going on, but as the air grew heavy with energy he had a bad feeling.

Lifting up both hands the freak pointed them at the now free ghost, the ghost in question looking around in bewilderment until he saw the white skinned male before him and then he took a step back. He tried to take flight, but in that instant a small ball the size of a quarter exited the ringmaster's fingertips. It glowed with such intensity that even Danny had to back up. Where had he gotten such power? How was he able to retain ghost powers with no ghost form? All questions were wiped out though as the blast hit the ghost, his mouth opening in a silent scream, his body glowing a bright, blood red. Within minutes the ghost was gone, his form nothing as if he had never existed.

_What the fuck?_


	10. Chapter 10

**beautifullove521**, are you confused? What confused you?

**sammansonrepilica**, I thought it was a good twist that most people would not expect.

**Hellbreaker**, surprisingly, no, not the gauntlet and yes, ghost powers. But from where?

* * *

They had been walking for what felt like miles when they hit the edge of the forest, a sudden decline before them. Sam stopped beside him, her eyes taking in the city before her. It seemed familiar, like she had seen it from a different angle. Suddenly it hit her, an image of passengers around her and the feeling of being light headed as she looked out a window. The voices around her sounded worried and something else... possessive? Was that what that feeling was? Giving herself a mental shake she looked back out at the scenery.

"Well, you are where you need to be," Dan stated. Looking at her he could see that she was afraid, or unsure of what she should be doing. Sighing he continued, "You can do it, Sam. I know that you are stronger than you think you are." Those were kind words coming from a guy who claimed to be evil. It drew her to him, her amethyst eyes looking into his blood red ones. She saw the emotions in his eyes, the fact that he was torn by her own emotions that she just couldn't hide.

"Dan, I don't know what I used to be, but I know right now I am not that strong girl you keep referring me back to. I am a weak and scared female trying to get back to where I need to be." He sighed again, in annoyance or frustration she wasn't sure, but she could tell he hated being the one to do this. Again, it was he who was helping her when he had told her that he _couldn't_. "At least get me to the city and to someone who knows me." He almost said no, but a shudder crept up his spine and the feeling that they were being watched. Maybe he was paranoid, but if there was someone watching them then he couldn't take a chance in letting her become the victim again. Looking at that face, the one marked in ways that made him so mad, her clothing dirty and torn, he knew he couldn't leave her alone until he was sure she was safe.

"I will get you to safety and then I will leave, but only until then, Sam." Those were his last words as he turned to the decline, his mind working on ways around having to carry the small Goth. He didn't want to touch her and yet at the same time he felt the need to hold her, to protect her. Shaking his head began to work on ways that would prevent that. When none came to mind he growled. Without warning he took her in his arms and took to the skies over the great city. He would need to find someone soon or he was going to go crazy.

* * *

Danny sped away from the small building, sure that he had seen Freakshow blast a ghost into oblivion and sure that he had only had those powers once and that had been with the assistance of the Reality Gauntlet. How could he obtain such powers without the Gauntlet? Was it eve-

"Desire," he hissed, his tone cold. He remembered that particular ghost rather well as she had been the one responsible for Sam's bad wish and Tucker too. She had gotten both of their friends and now she was assisting a mad man! This was the end for that ghost! Rushing back to the city he failed to notice the other ghost flying several yards away with a rather nervous Sam. He rushed back to the hotel, his intent to get more information on the wishing ghost. With less than a month left in the Canadian city he couldn't go back. After all, Sam was still here and he couldn't risk leaving her alone. He would have to have his parents investigate to find the ghost of wishes. Turning up his power he whizzed away.

* * *

"Come on," Tucker groaned as he followed behind his girlfriend, the redhead heading down the street with a device he had never seen before. "Tell me why we are doing this and what does that thing do anyway?" The redhead didn't respond. Instead she turned a corner nearly knocking down a couple holding hands. She failed to even notice the glare they shot her way, her eyes glued to the screen on the handheld device.

"We are doing this to find Sam and this device picks up ghost auras." She stopped for a moment to look at him. "After all, Sam was taken by a man with some ghosts at his disposal." Turning again she walked forward just as something shot by them. It started the genius and knocked Tucker back onto his ass. Looking up his teal eyes registered who it was in an instant.

"Danny?" Pulling out his phone, while still sitting on the ground, he called the halfa only to receive a curt response two seconds later. "What's up? You sound rather pissed." Danny quickly explained what was going on, his anger making his responsed stiff while he continued on to the hotel. "Well, Jazz and I are going the opposite direction with some device that tracks ghosts."

"Their auras," Jazz corrected. A remark came from the other end, making Tucker wince. Seems that the halfa was frustrated and he was angry. Not a good combination. The pair had learned over the years as Danny watched Sam blossom, her male attention gathering, that his anger and frustration bloomed as well. He had grown rather testy when it came to her, protecting her from all her male attention with a single glare at the male stalking her. She had yet to realize what the halfa had been doing, hell, the pair didn't think he _even_ knew he was doing it. Now that she had been put in danger by not only a man that had put her in danger previously, but by a female ghost that had used her and Tucker.

"Calm down. We will find her. You said she had gotten away from the freak, so that means she must be heading back thi-" He stopped talking as a scream erupted from his girlfriend causing Danny to start yelling at the fearful sound. "What's wrong?" he questioned in fear. He hated confrontation, ghosts or humans, he hated to mess with either. His friend was both though and had helped him out on more occasions than the techno geek could count. He helped too, but he was afraid most of the time.

"There's a powerful ghost really close to us," the genius stuttered out, her mouth dropping open as she turned in a completely different direction from before. Her eyes flew to the skies as a figure dropped down several yards from them. "THERE!" she hollered as she made a run for it. Danny screamed in Tucker's ear, reminding the geek that the halfa was still there and now he was worried about his sister.

"A ghost just popped over at where we are, well, just yards from us," Tucker explained as he rushed after his exuberant girlfriend. "And you know Jazz." The halfa said something more before Tucker hung up on him. He hated to do that, but Jazz could be in danger in moments and he needed to be there for her.

* * *

Dan growled at the humans looking at him, Sam tucked safely in his arms, her face hidden. Turning from the crowd he looked for a clothing shop, sure the human needed new clothing to hide her from her enemy. Spotting a place he went invisible with her looking out from his arms.

"What are we doing?" she questioned when she saw where they were going. "Dan?" she questioned as the halfa refused to answer for a moment, his eyes switching back and forth at all the humans now thrown into confusion by his sudden disappearance.

"We both need a disguise." He had returned to his ghost form to fly them, but with his plan in mind he knew that becoming a human would work better and make him stick out far less. Entering what appeared not only to be a clothing shop, but a full body shop he began to look around at all the clothing. Reaching out every few seconds he grabbed a new article of clothing, his hands reaching out for other items as well, most of them going invisible at his whim. Within minutes he had accumulated enough clothing and accessories for the pair of them. "Now, hold on." Upon his instruction she held onto his upper arms as a scream stalled in her throat.

She had gotten used to his attitude, almost comfortable with how he acted and now the flying was becoming second nature. He felt so familiar and yet she knew that what he had told her was true. She had known him in his younger form, but his older form was deadly to her. She looked at him as they took off for another location, one she was sure was to change. Looking down for two seconds at the outfits, she knew he knew her better than he admitted. The clothing was dark in appearance, something the Goth inside of her loved and yet there were t-

_I'm a Goth? _It felt right and she knew that she was indeed a Gothic female. Her favorite colors were black, purple, and green. Those were her normal colors, bright colors too much for her and she hated sunshine. A small smile crept over her naked lips. It felt so good to know another part of her mystery, of her forgotten self. Dan found himself looking down at the woman in his arms, the smile on her lips making a smile creep on his own. With as pensive as she had been he liked the happiness she was feeling, though he wasn't sure why she was so happy.

"We're here," he said as they landed in a park, a small building before them. She looked at the building, realizing that it was a bathroom. Dan let her down, his arms still holding the clothing before following her into the girl's bathroom. Only Sam was visible, her small body shrinking as she looked around and it hit him that she was still mildly nervous about her capture. "I would never let that happen," he whispered as they hit the shade of the building, the sun high in the skies.

"I know," she whispered before turning and entering the restroom with Dan in tow. She said nothing as he handed her the female clothing. She disappeared into the stall as he showed himself, locking the door to ensure that no one came across them. Turing human at the same time he headed to the stall farthest from her, proving to her that he had no other intentions.

"Um, how did you know my measurements?" she questioned moments later as she exited the stall, her hands smoothing down her top. "You said we hadn't seen each other in years, right?" When she looked up she found her mind shut down and her mouth dry up. Dan was clad in a very form fitting outfit, the jeans he was wearing black with little left to the imagination while the wifebeater he wore was white, making his skin seem to glow. He was hot! When the halfa saw her it was the same reaction, though she wore long pants, the pair of pants low on her hips while her shirt covered her stomach it still showed off her pale arms. She blushed as she noticed him checking her out. Then he pulled out a hoodie in green, the hoodie covering her body and the hood allowing her coverage, but when she saw the wig in his hands her eyes narrowed. It was purple, a color she liked, but didn't know why she needed with her hoodie.

"Extra coverage as that freak knows your hair color," he stated. She sighed and took it, pulling her hair up under it, which was hard considering her hair was mildly longer than it had been. After pulling it on she turned to him, the man before her pulling on a leather jacket. "Now we can go out," he stated pulling on a pair of sunglasses before placing a pair on her nose. She wrinkled her nose, but positioned them without being told.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellbreaker**, well, for me it would be more of what could she gain from somebody willing to take out two people that cause her problems since Tucker is easy to sway with his lust for powers like Danny has. I think that if someone evil asked to have powers to get rid of someone in my way I would do it without causing the person any issue.

**Fruitiest of Mallards**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Danny rushed to his friend's side, his mind still on the former human turned super powered. He was sure that it was the freak back to find Sam, wherever the small Goth had run too, but then that posed a big question. If he could fly then why not do it before instead of driving around looking for the raven haired teen? Maybe he figured it would be easier to hunt for her on the ground while staying on the ground. After all there was a forest surrounding his hideout, but then that put another question out there. How long had she been away from him because a human could only go for so long and even if Sam was an exception with her more athletic form she would still need at least a day or two to come down from those woods.

He looked out before him at the cliff that made Freakshow's hideout higher than the city. Unless she walked down the street where he could see her then the Goth had to mountain climb. It would take her a minute to do that with little sleep since the road from the edge of the cliff was a rather long distance. Shaking his head he landed next to Jazz and Tucker, the couple looking down at a machine in bewilderment.

"What happened?" he questioned. It was Tucker who answered as the redhead next to him looked at the clothing store before them. Inside the window a young woman looked frazzled as she moved from one rack to the next.

"Well, we saw a ghost land over here and then disappear," the techno-geek stated as he turned his attention to the sales clerk before them. Jazz walked over to the woman, her eyes wide as she looked at her screen. "Jazz thinks that he went in there, but if he did then why go invisible, then to the store, leave and then vanish?" A black brow rose in question to the line of events. "That's what happened. We saw the ghost stop right here, the machine targeting auras, whether the ghost is here or gone, and it shows a path from the skies above us, to this spot, into the store, various spots touched, and then whatever it was is gone. The aura in the skies heads away, but vanishes in seconds of landing at their next spot."

Tucker was right. That was strange. Had the ghost just come to harass a store worker or was there more to this story? Looking up the males realized that Jazz had entered the store, her figure standing before the worker as the other woman gestured wildly with her hands. She seemed _really_ upset as the redhead pulled out her purse, her fingers pulling out a card and gesturing as well. Within moments the other woman calmed down and Jazz exited the store with more interesting news.

"It seems that the ghost took some clothing, man and _woman's _clothing. I just paid for all of it as it seems the style chosen was close to Sam's own choices." Both of their jaws dropped at all the information. The ghost had stolen clothing for both of them? That was strange, unless the ghost was holding Sam captive now or... "I think Sam has been rescued, though I can't figure out who would have done such a thing and not brought her back to Danny. All the ghosts in the Ghost Zone know that she is his friend and fighting companion." The halfa turned a slight red color as Tucker wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, issuing a vulgar comment with his movements.

"Shut up," the white haired male stated as he punched the other man. "Sam is my frie-"

"And you want more," came a quick response, but this time it was Jazz, her teal eyes falling on him. "Everybody knows that you like her, Danny. In fact, I think that there is a bet going on for how long it will take for you to finally ask her out." She shrugged. "Tucker bet that you would do it this month, with Elliot and all, but I think you won't." It was a strike. She was using that damned reverse psychology on him. "I think the Goth girl will make the first move, though I am not sure if it will be on you or someone else." With a small growl the halfa flew away from them, in his hands the redhead's device. She didn't yell though as he took off away from her. Instead the genius smiled, a knowing smile that told her boyfriend that she had a plan.

* * *

Sam walked close to the man before her, his warning from earlier ringing in her head. He had warned her that he was evil, and dangerous, though she wasn't sure she believed either. He had not only rescued her, but he had provided her with cover and was assisting her in locating Danny. Every moment with him was interesting, another piece put into a puzzle. Since he knew more about her than she did at that moment she walked along asking him small questions.

"Is this twenty questions or something," the now dark haired male muttered. "I don't think I agreed to be grilled by you, woman." The now purple haired girl didn't shrink back from him. They had been walking for several hours since the moment in the bathroom, her mind going to mush as she remembered seeing his muscular body in the white wife beater. She was still in shock that she had felt those emotions. There were other men in her life, ones that she could and couldn't remember. None of them made her feel like that and yet this stranger, no, that wasn't the word for Dan, he made her feel so hot... and so strange. It wasn't a new feeling, no, this one she had felt before, but she couldn't place the guy who had made her feel this way.

"I just want to know who I am and why I was kid-"

"Probably because of Danny," he muttered cutting the Goth off. "Being friends with Danny has caused you nothing but trouble and the worse part is the feelings that get dragged into it." The purple haired teen stopped, her eyes staring at the still moving halfa before her. Feelings? What was he talking about? "Never mind," he spat suddenly, as if he had realized what he had said. What she couldn't see was the blush that had appeared on the older male's face. He remembered all the trouble the Goth had gotten into because of him. Well, more like because she hung around him and it wasn't always with the ghosts, but with her parents. Hell, he remembered the protective order that had been placed on the pair of them and only them. Though her parents didn't approve of Tucker either, only the halfa had been told to _seriously_ stay away, the wealthy couple going as far as taking it to the courts.

"You did so much to stay with me, but I never understood why," he muttered suddenly, stopping about four feet from her, but not looking at her. "You could have been safe, happy, hell, even with those crazy people you call family." Sam blinked. Family? What was he talking about and why did he sound so depressed about it?

"I did a lot?" she questioned as she took a step toward him, her hand reaching out to touch him. Something was drawing her closer to the dark haired male. Was it because he was an alternate version of Danny, a guy that had stayed close to her, or was it because he reminded her of... "Me?" It was a question. It was an answer. Dan was like her at that moment. He was alone and yet he had her. He was lonely. Blinking she remembered something...

_"What was that about?" Sam questioned as she rubbed her eyes. "He acted as though he had seen a ghost." Jazz and Tucker burst out into laughter as Elliot joined the group, the look of confusion in his green eyes as he asked about what he had missed. It was as if someone had killed someone, the couple instantly quiet as their smiles died. They claimed nothing of importance had happened before heading off to where Danny had gone. "I don't know what is wrong with them," Sam stated in irritation. "They act like you're the plague or something."_

"I came here with a few other people," she whispered, the man before her turning toward her. He didn't seem all that surprised.

"Tucker and Danny of course," he stated only to watch her shake her head.

"I recognized Tucker, but there was a redhead and then a white haired boy, kind of like you, but not," she sounded so confused as she closed her eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes as she reopened them, the confusion and frustration that she was feeling, but he was replaying her words. Tucker, the redhead was Jazz, and the white haired boy, hmm... He didn't remember any other white haired guys. "Tucker and Jazz didn't seem to like them and I made a remark that seemed rather harsh." When he made no remark she thought about her own comment. "A plague?"

"Hey you!" a voice called making the Goth instantly turn away, her sunglasses having been abandoned hours ago as the sun went down. Dan was quick, his body shielding the small female as a white haired male appeared, his green eyes narrowed at the halfa before him. "Um..." He looked up at Dan, as if realizing that the man wasn't who he thought he was upon closer inspection.

"What do you want, human?" he hissed at the male before him, but the green eyes were trying to look around the hulking form of Dan. "I asked you a question, worm?" His voice was low, and it was dangerous as his eyes flashed red behind his sunglasses. It almost appeared as if the white haired male were going to say something about, but then he shook his head before heading back to a leggy brunette, her own gaze confused. When they were gone Sam peeked around at him, her amethyst eyes wide. He growled low and plucked her glasses from her hoodie's collar before placing them on her eyes. "You are going to have to be more careful." This time he didn't let her walk behind him, his arm holding her close to his muscular form.

* * *

Walking away from the man Elliot's eyes narrowed. Returning to his partner's side he muttered something under his breath. His partner nodded.

"He looked familiar," she stated, her eyes following the man as he placed some glasses on the woman's eyes. She wanted to go closer, but with the way the other male had been she was sure it wasn't going to go any better for her. It was almost like the dark haired male felt threatened with Elliot so close. "What was his problem?"

"Guess he thought I was a danger to his relationship," the white haired male muttered, though somewhere in his mind that behaviour had been familiar, like someone protecting their loved one from danger. "Must not be a solid relationship." His friend nodded as he pulled out a phone. _Still should check._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellbreaker,**yup. Danny and Dan don't like men that have designs on the one that they love.

* * *

Moments later found Danny, Jazz, and Tucker at the park where Elliot had seen the mysterious couple. The white haired male stood alone now, his companion bidding him a good evening with plans to meet up the following day. He didn't seem too upset, but then again it seemed that he was more concerned with the strange man and the mysterious woman.

"You said he seemed familiar?" the redheaded genius questioned. She still held her device, the screen showing a light trail, but not leaving the spot before them. She wondered if the ghost had somehow just turned off his ghost energy... "Danny," she whispered, her eyes growing wide. That was the only answer to this. No ghost could just disappear unless a portal had been here and the machine in her hands would have alerted them to this, no, there had been a ghost here and the only reason he had been able to hide himself was that he wasn't a complete ghost.

"What's wrong?" the halfa questioned, his ice blue eyes searching her teal ones. "You look like someone just died in front of you." She held up the machine, showing the trio of men her screen where a light green fog seemed to fade before their eyes. Though it was fading it was still obvious on the black screen.

"That green is a ghost aura, like the one before. Notice the peculiar part on the screen?" Tucker and Elliot shook their heads, but Danny's blue eyes narrowed.

"There is no trail there or away," he muttered, his eyes flashing green for a second. "We're not looking for any old ghost, but a halfa." Jazz nodded. "Vlad is gone though and Dan," he growled out the name. "Dan is in a Fenton thermos."

"Those are the only ones we know and unless there is another one out th-"

"But neither of those halfas would help Sam," Tucker pointed out. Elliot looked confused as he listened. He didn't know what any of those words meant or who those people were. He only knew what he had seen. He had seen a guy that look-

"You, he looked like you!" he cried out suddenly pointing at Danny. "He had sunglasses on, but his demeanor was so like you with Sam earlier." The halfa's eyes grew wide at both the accusation and the person he was referring to. Dan! That was the only one that could even resemble him and yet, there had been clones made, well, attempted before...

"Did he look like me?" Danny questioned. The white haired male shook his head. "Not anything like me?" Danny could remember that when Dan wanted to he could become a clone of Danny, but wouldn't he stick out in that form since there was one Danny running around in this area already? "Wh-"

"He was older," Elliot stated. "Not too much older, maybe ten or more years older with black hair and he was way too muscular to even be remotely your twin, but he had that attitude," he continued. "He wouldn't let _either_ of us closer, as if he sensed that we were trying to take her way. At first I thought it was about their relationship, but then I came to realize as I waited for you guys that it wasn't about that. He seemed to be hiding her, as if her very life existed in staying unseen."

"You mean you didn't really get to see her?" Tucker questioned. The white haired male nodded. "Then why did we come here?"

"Because it could be a ghost that is related to Freakshow," Jazz supplied. "It is the same aura as the one that landed real close to us and with the clothing that he took he seems to be harboring a female." Danny nodded. When he had been there with the freak he had seen no women there. The freak seemed to bring men in and there had to be a really good reason for that.

"Well, the way he held her was as if he were her friend, maybe even more," he supplied. Little did he know that with every word he was making Danny angrier. The halfa could see her, Sam, with her large amethyst eyes holding onto an older man for comfort, the older male looking at her with such lust that it made the young male's blood boil. Sam was not some plaything and she was not anyone's, but his! Suddenly he realized that everyone was looking at him strangely. Blinking he realized with a look of confusion that he had turned into Phantom, his skin burning with the power of his anger.

"You okay?" Tucker questioned as he took a step back. "Your eyes are glowing with a slight bit of red, um, color to them." Danny blinked again. Red? Jazz and Elliot nodded, both of them looking like they wanted to step back, the white haired male gulping in anxiety.

"Fine," Danny growled out suddenly, his eyes returning to green as he turned away, his eyes searching the area. They had come quickly, but it seemed that the couple was quicker, no one else in the park with them. Turning back to Elliot he inquired as to which way he had seen them go. Thanking the other male the trio headed the way that he had told them.

* * *

Only a few miles ahead Sam clung to Dan, her hand held tightly in his as he looked around them. Something about that male had bothered him. He hadn't seen Sam, he was sure of it, but somehow the way the white haired male had looked at him made the halfa worry. Did he see the resemblance of Dan to the halfa that fought ghosts?

"Dan, he called someone," the Goth beside him stated with worry. "Does he know the man that took me?" Dan couldn't say for sure, he was sure that the white haired male had been human, nothing ghostly about him, but to say whether he was with the freak that had kidnapped Sam... That was hard to say. He had only come to save the Goth, not really paying much attention to what Freakshow had going on. The simple fact was that even knowing what the freak was up to would never have helped because crazy was hard to keep ahead of. They were lucky that no one had caught up with them yet.

"I don't know, but he did call someone so we need to hurry." He was surprised that she hadn't pointed out that he could fly, the reason being that he knew that if he did that they would be spotted quickly and that was something he couldn't allow to happen. "No one will recognize you, Sam, but for me, that might not work. I look too much like Danny for someone close to him not to notice." She looked at him sadly as the sound of someone running close to them fell upon their ears. Without a single warning the small Goth suddenly turned his body toward a bench, the back of his knees hitting the wood of the seat.

"Go with it," she muttered as she sat on his lap, her legs falling on either side of his as her mouth crashed down on his surprised one. It was then that Danny, Jazz, and Tucker rushed by, but the couple on the bench didn't seem to notice. It was Danny that stopped, his eyes landing on the couple making out. He stopped for only a second, but then dismissed it to follow his friends. Though he was moving his eyes remained on the couple, his mind working though what his heart was saying. As the trio moved away Dan found his arms around Sam's slender waist as she groaned. He could feel it, like coming home. It was a shock to his system, the half that had felt like it was asleep for a long time. It was familiar, it was loving, and it was... SAM!

"They're gone," he stated roughly as he pushed her away. She seemed rather shocked at first and then said something softly, familiar words that reaffirmed for the halfa that she was off limits.

"That was a fake out make out," she said as her pale cheeks bloomed. She wanted to smack him. She wanted to smack herself. What had she been thinking kissing him? He was a stranger, well, to her new self. He was her best friend, no matter what dimension he came from and she had no right to act like that. "Good, right?" She smiled up at him now, her fake smile hurting her face. "It just came to me." Dan was confused. Most girls that had that happen reacted horribly, as if wounded physically. Was Sam really playing or was there something more?

Dan was unfamiliar with the feelings he felt in his chest. He couldn't identify it and so he moved away from her, his red eyes flashing green under his sunglasses.

Dan was unfamiliar with the feelings he felt in his chest. He couldn't identify it and so he moved away from her, his red eyes flashing green under his sunglasses. _Hurt?_ Did he feel hurt?

"I know, brat," he hissed as he began to walk again. Sam looked at him, his back the only thing visible, before deciding to follow. She was just as confused, though she knew that feeling. It was hurt and rejection all rolled into one. She needed to distance herself from him or she would find herself not only falling in love with a guy she didn't really know, but sacrificing her pride as well.

"Good." Rushing to walk behind him she suddenly surged past him to walk in front, a move that was meant to piss off Dan, though the Sam with little memories, would never realize it. It was unintentional and so natural that she didn't even blink. "Just wanted to let you know, since I think the first time we kissed you _did_ think it was real." The halfa following her growled low before forcing a smirk to his face.

"I wasn't the only eager one." The Goth stopped, her smile frozen in place as he walked past her. Her smile didn't fade as she moved to walk next to him. It was like it had been when they were little. Dan was apologizing in a strange way and she was forgiving him.

_Still I need to remember to stay impersonal with him._

* * *

Danny couldn't seem to get that image out of his mind, the purple haired female kissing some guy in the park. That was all it was, nothing more, but for some reason he couldn't that image out of his mind. It was so strange. They were a Goth couple, judging by the clothing, and yet... _ I knew that form. I know those curves. _He had saved her millions of times, his gloved fingers had held that waist and had yearned for more. It was so sad. The halfa had fallen for his friend, someone who had been like a sister with her tricks and games. They had grown up together, befriended Tucker together and now...

"I can't believe I didn't notice it!" he yelled suddenly. Turning to head back to the bench he prayed that the couple was still there. Tucker and Jazz turned to look at him, a look of confusion on their faces as they looked at each other. Danny could feel their eyes on him, he knew he had thrown them off, but he needed to get back there. Sam needed his help! _Help? From what? A human man?_ He's not human though. He's a ghost! He has to be since he left a signature. Maybe he was possessed. Somehow he couldn't bring himself believe that. It had to be Dan, but how? How had he gotten out? Where was Clockwork? Biggest question was WHY? He couldn't understand how Sam could even be that close to him, that close to the person who had tried to kill her?

Was he holding her hostage now? Finding a chance to still make himself become more than a dream? Somewhere in his mind he knew that was wrong, but his concern was how he was keeping Sam close? How could he make a strong woman like Sam weak enough to control?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellbreaker,** pretty crappy, but he doesn't know what's really going on either and Sam is just confused.

* * *

Coming back to the bench found it empty. The halfa let out a frustrated growl. He couldn't believe it! He had just been minutes from holding Sam safely in his arms and he hadn't thought twice to stop. The girl had had purple hair, thus he had been thrown off, but he had known that body, had carried it in his arms and should have stopped at that moment. Punching the bench he watched as it crumbled to the ground.

"Where did you go, Sam?" he whispered as looked around him. Moments later found the couple with him approaching him from behind. Jazz stopped her boyfriend when she saw the damaged bench. Danny stood there with his back at them, his green eyes flashing at the area around him. "She was here and I failed to stop and check." The redhead nodded in understanding.

"We will find her, Danny." His eyes narrowed further as he turned to them. Tucker took another step back in fear at the look of hate entering the halfa's gaze, a flicker of red entering the green.

"She's with Dan." The techno-geek's mouth fell open as Jazz's teal eyes grew wide. "I saw him. Not clearly enough, but I saw enough of him to know." He looked back at the bench. "That I know what his aura feels like and that was him. The only thing I can't figure out is how he got out and why Clockwork didn't alert us?" The trio was stumped on that.

"Maybe Clockwork doesn't know he's out or he overtook the keeper of time," Jazz threw out there, her first idea moot, but maybe the second one. "We could go and check on him," the genius stated. "You keep on the lookout for Dan and Sam while Tucker and I head to the Zone."

"You would have to go all the way home and there is no time for that," the halfa stated. "We need to find Dan first. There's no telling what he has done to her." Not waiting for a response he took off, his form gone before Tucker had a chance to argue his girlfriend's point.

"I think we need to have your parents check this out," the geek stated as he handed his phone to her. "They can find the place and report on whether the ghost of time is there or not." The redhead nodded as she took the phone. Behind them was a ghost, his signal ignored with all the commotion. Smirking he flew away, his grin wide as he reveled in the information that he had.

* * *

Freakshow growled as he sat in his main room on a throne made of skulls. Another wish he had had granted upon finding the wishing ghost. Well, technically she had found him at the GIW lockup. The white skinned male had been sure he would never get out. The GIW had no need for him, they just wanted to ensure that he couldn't cause any more mischief. The Gauntlet was gone, his closest minion imprisoned in the Ghost Zone. Nothing left for him to do, but he wasn't just going to wilt away in some good guy place. He continued to plot, sure that one day he would be free.

_Flashback_

_A green woman walked into his cell, her heels loud on the tile below him. She didn't reveal her face at first, her long black hair covering most of it. All he could see was a smile, a cruel smile. She stopped just before his confinement. He was kept in a large cell, but most of his time was only in part of it, behind a thick pane of glass. She touched the glass, her fingers slender and tinted green like a dead woman. Her smirk had grown at that moment as the freak walked over and touched the glass on the other side of her hands. _

_"Who are you?" he questioned roughly. She said nothing as a green glow began under her fingertips. It spread quickly, Freakshow moving his hand away from hers as the power dispersed over the glass. She took a step back, the glass cracking and chipping off. The sound was loud to him, but in all retrospect it wasn't much louder than any other sound. He watched in shock as the wall finally dropped. It was like watching a waterfall as it crashed to the ground. He looked up at the woman staring at him, her green eyes full of malice. "Who are you?"_

_"Who I am is of no relevance. What the real question is what can I do for you and what can you do for me?" He smirked as she turned and walked through the wall. He followed, unsure if he would go through, but he did. Stepping outside the hulking white building behind him he felt free._

_End of Flashback_

That had been so great, to leave that place, but what had been better had been when the mysterious woman handed him a staff, claiming it was like his other one and could control ghosts. She then issued him powers, like what a ghost would have, but without turning him into a ghost. Her instructions had been simple. Cause as much chaos for the Phantom and his friends as possible. She wanted him to do anything that he wanted to make Danny and crew pay for her capture and those of other ghosts. She wanted him gone, wanted the ghost boy to cease existing on a paranormal level.

He could do that since that brat had ruined his last plan, but what really had irked him was the Goth girl. She had made the Phantom come back to the good side when under the freak's control. He had thought that his hold had been strong, especially as no one had ever escaped his control before. Shaking his head he looked up as one of his minions entered the room. The ghost looked especially happy.

"Hmm..." He waited for the ghost to bow to him, a sign that he acknowledged that Freakshow was his master before he waited for his master to acknowledge him. "What news have you brought me?" The ghost relayed what he had heard and saw. "Dan? I know of no Dan."

"He is with the human and they were last spotted in the park." Freakshow called more ghosts to him, the minions gathering quickly before him. Instructing them to head to the park and to capture the couple he sat back, his smirk wide. Finally he would have his captive and he would kill her.

* * *

Dan held Sam's hand tightly after feeling the halfa pass them and turn back. He could feel the other male easily and yet he didn't turn back to take the Goth back to him. He should as she was in danger being with him, but she had no memories. Could he turn her over to the younger halfa and feel good about it?

_Wait! What the hell am I thinking? Sam isn't safe with me! She would be better off wi-_ His thoughts stopped as the woman next to him suddenly stiffened, her eyes growing wide as tears suddenly fell softly. She didn't say anything, but moving closer to him she began to push him forward. He threw her a look of shock as she continued to shove. "What's wrong?" He whispered releasing her hand so he could look into her eyes. She said nothing as she tried to move him again, her mouth quivering.

"He's coming. He's found me," she whispered over and over as she tried to move away from Dan, though he could see she was torn. She was familiar with him and yet he wasn't moving fast enough. He turned in the direction she was moving from to find that a ghost was there, one that wasn't at all familiar to him. The ghost was tall and lanky, his skin still slightly peach which meant he had died recently. His clothing was that of a punk, the jean pants and torn shirt dirty.

"No, not him, but possibly one of his lackeys," Dan stated as he began to move her behind him when he felt the other chill behind him. Looking over his shoulder he frowned. Great. He wasn't alone. Moving Sam to his side, his arm hanging over her in a protective way he formed a ball of energy in his free hand. He wasn't sure how this was going to go down, but he had a feeling that they weren't going to go down easily. "Stay close, Sam. I won't let them get you."

* * *

Danny stopped midair as a flash of light alerted him to a fight. Below him Jazz stopped, her eyes wide as she looked at the screen on her machine. They all began to run faster as Danny sped up. He made it there first of course, but the scene he came upon gave him pause. Dan stood in the middle of what looked like something from the Walking Dead with Sam clinging to him like her life depended on it. The halfa wanted to step in and save her, but she didn't appear to need his help, nor did it look like she would have welcomed it.

"We just want the girl!" one of the ghosts cried out. Dan let out a growl to the the surprise of Danny. He watched as Dan used just one hand to begin throwing blasts as his other one secured the Goth to his side as one of the souls attempted to grab her from behind. Sam was quick though, pushing out her hand to punch the ghost. She assisted his older self by not allowing her or him to be struck.

"Sam!" The halfa looked down to find Jazz running toward the Goth, Tucker quick on her tail. They rushed to aid the older halfa without a hesitation, well Jazz did. Tucker looked perplexed until his girlfriend cursed at him. Could he do what they were doing? Could he aid his enemy? "Danny!" Blinked he rushed to aid the group in taking out the ghosts while Jazz used the Fenton thermos. It took only moments to suck up all but one. This ghost seemed smarter, his skin discolored enough to alert them to how long he had been around.

"Mother fucker," Danny spat as he began to power up more. "How can he still be here?!" He looked to his sister in question. She called out that with each attempt to grab this one had only succeeded in sucking in another ghost thrown before them. "He's the leader! We need to capture him out of all of them." Dan looked over at him and nodded as he began to yell while his hands covered up the Goth's ears. Danny joined in knocking the other ghost back. It let out a pained whine and then was gone in a burst of red.

"What happened? We had him," Tucker complained. Danny couldn't answer, but Sam did, her eyes wide as she looked to the man next to her.

"That guy, what did you call him earlier?" Dan repeated the name. "Freakshow, he can call them back." Everyone looked at her in shock. "He has a staff, a really strange thing that pulls them to him when he utters a phrase." Jazz questioned how she knew that, but Danny answered.

"He's got ghost powers too." Dan's eyes narrowed. He couldn't remember that freak having ever had powers without an aid of some sort. "I believe that Desiree has aided him." Sam stared at them, her sudden mood changing as she moved a little more behind the man holding her. "My concern right now is you, Dan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellbreaker,** that may be how it works out. Will just have to see.

* * *

Dan narrowed his gaze at the halfa before him, Sam clinging to him as she eyed the group across from them. She could feel the hate from the two men before her, but she chose not move away from Dan. He was her friend and the people before her, she wasn't sure who they were. The one with white hair reverted to a black haired guy, his ice blue eyes landing on her with relief. She moved further behind Dan to the shock of the people before her.

"What have you done to her?" the dark haired male inquired as the redhead behind him studied her. She felt like a bug under a microscope with the way the other woman was eyeing her. "How are you controlling her?" Dan let out a huff, his obvious dislike for the accusation made clear when he responded back.

"I am not _controlling_ her, brat. Sam has forgotten her memories, well, most of them," he stated trying to move her to his side, his fear that someone would creep up and take her making him nervous at her movement. "I just saved her and when I found out she couldn't remember much at all figured I needed to get her back to someone who could protect her." Danny took a step forward forcing Dan to pull the Goth closer, not that she was moving away from him. He could feel her trembling under his arm. "Sam, no one is going to get you. These are your friends." The raven haired woman continued to hold onto him, his sigh a resigned one.

"What happened to her?" Tucker questioned. "And what is up with the getup?" The older halfa explained where he had found her and how he had found her before giving the techno-geek a glare about the getup. Danny pointed out that she had obviously been hiding her form so she wouldn't be so easy to spot. Dan reached over and plucked the wig off making Sam squeak.

"No need for that now since they know what she looks like, though I can't for the life of me think of how they found us since we haven't had any ghosts hanging around us," he stated as he looked to the halfa before him. "Unless they followed the most obvious person looking for us." Danny's eyes narrowed at the accusation.

"Are you saying _we_ led them to you!?" he growled.

"If the shoe fits, Daniel," Dan spat back. Sam looked up at the man holding her, her amethyst eyes full of concern. He seemed to realize that she was looking at him and sighed in frustration. "Sorry," he said to her. He couldn't figure it out for the life of him. He had been hanging around the raven haired woman for less than a week and yet she had changed him so easily. Was it because he missed her? He knew that he had missed her, but with all the years that she had been dead he had been sure that the emotions would fade. Being a ghosts meant that you were ruled by an obsession. Was she his obsession now?

"Can we go? I don't want to be out here," she whispered. Dan nodded, looking at the group before him. Jazz nodded as well, noticing that Sam seemed to cower, something the Goth had never done before. Inquiring if the pair would come back with them to the hotel prompted the older halfa to nod. He knew that the safest place would be inside where it was less open. He would feel better if they were inside also.

"Let's go then."

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to get back the hotel, the group moving quickly, though Danny kept throwing looks back at the older halfa holding Sam. He looked different and yet more like Danny would when he grew older. It was strange to see him like this when he had been sure that the other male could only look like his younger self. He would never have thought to look for this Dan. His ice blue eyes wandered to the raven haired woman at his side, her arms wrapped around the other halfa's bulging arm muscles. He couldn't understand how she could stand that close to the one that had attempted to kill her, unless she didn't know.

"She knows," Dan stated. "I told her what I had done because I would never lie to her." Danny turned red. How was it that Dan knew what he was thinking? How could he read his mind when the other male had never ha- "It's simple when the way you are looking at us shows that you don't trust me and are worried about her safety." Sam looked over at him, her eyes questioning as she looked him over. He could see it in her eyes, she felt like she knew him and yet she was unsure how. It hurt.

"So you told her that you threw me in the Ghost Zone to rot while you went back to her time in an attempt to solidify your life?" Sam nodded, suddenly growing bolder.

"He told me he wanted to kill us, that he thought that it was the right way to go about it, but he also told me that he was sorry. He made a mistake, we all do." Danny was thrown back by that.

"Even knowing that he would have killed you, you can still stand there defending him? You don't even know him!" The halfa was upset. His friend was standing next to the man that had attempted to kill them and hadn't even been apologetic. Danny had been sure that if the halfa before him had ever gotten out that he would come for them again.

"He's helping me right now and he didn't have to then yeah, I can forgive him." She looked up at the man next to her. "The past is nothing, the future unseen and the present a gift... a chance." She blinked suddenly as her amethyst eyes fell back on Danny. "Didn't we talk about this before?" At first he seemed confused, Tucker and Jazz shaking their heads in confusion. Dan didn't know what she was talking about, but her next words clarified it. "You were worried that you would become evil, like Dan was. I told you that it didn't matter, that your future isn't engraved. I told you that everyday was a chance to be the good guy that you are."

"Yeah, you did say that," he said softly looking up at Dan. The man was his other half, a dark half and yet Sam was right. Dan had been a kid when everything had gone down, and he had been alone in a way with no one to stand by his side. Still, he had tried to kill Sam, and his parents. Could he really have turned around or was this just a trick? "How can we _trust_ him?"

"How can I _trust_ you?" she countered. "I don't really know you right now, so how can I just assume that you won't try to do something?"

"I'm your friend, have always been your friend!" He pointed to Dan. "He's tried to kill you!"

"But he _was_ my friend before!" She had him there, Dan had ultimately Danny before his separation. He wasn't going to admit that now. Sighing he muttered something. "Let's just put it this way, Danny," the raven haired woman said, her hands on her hips as her past spunk came back. "I am not leaving his side and I know for a fact that he wouldn't just abandon me!"

"Fine, until we get your memories back he can stay, but after that I doubt you would want to stick too close to his side." She shook her head, but agreed to his plan. Looking at Dan she sighed. It was exhausting, all this remembering and fighting with people who called themselves friends. Dan allowed her to lean on him, her eyes half lidded now as she yawned. He knew she was exhausted. They had been moving with little rest as the fear held her in it's thrall. She was afraid to be taken back, though she didn't seem to remember much of her torture. That freak had to have put something in her to make her forget because even with all the marks on her pale flesh he had seen nothing that would have knocked her out.

"Come on," Jazz stated as she moved forward. Tucker didn't seem too keen on going near the other halfa, but his girlfriend was another thing altogether. She seemed to acknowledge what the Goth had said. "Let's get the pair of you a place to sleep." Before she could suggest that they sleep separately the Goth opened her mouth, ready to debunk the other female of that idea.

"She stays with me," Dan growled. Sam wasn't surprised and yet at the same time she was shocked. Jazz nodded as she led them to Sam's room. Danny watched them leave, a sneer on his handsome face. He didn't like it and wanted so badly to vocalize his dislike, but then he looked at Sam. He knew that he had to step back because at this point all his anger would get him would be her moving further from him. Right now he was the enemy and Dan was the good guy. In the end that would change. Dan would show his true colors.

* * *

Dan walked her over to the large bed, the sheets crumpled in the form of a person. He wasn't sure who it was, maybe her form... Shaking his head he helped her into the bed, the small arms holding him close. He moved to release her, but she shook her head.

"At least wait until I am asleep," she muttered trying to pull him into the bed with her. At first he hesitated, but knowing she wouldn't rest until he did he allowed her to pull him before her. They lay there, face to face for a minute before Sam's eyes began to droop again. She leaned forward though, her forehead touching the halfa's own cold one. Even as a human he held the chill of his alter ego. "Don't let him make you ever feel bad," she whispered before kissing his lips quickly. "I know you aren't that person anymore." Leaning away she closed her eyes, her breaking becoming lighter as she fell asleep. The smile that curved her lips made him smile, though it was so dark that he was sure she couldn't see it.

Waiting until he was sure she was asleep he got up. Looking down at her he felt something in his chest constrict, something he was sure he didn't have anymore. Opening the door he walked out and into Danny, the halfa looking rather red.

"I don't know what you are planning, but keep her out of it," he hissed. Dan smirked, his eyes flashing a brighter red.

"All I have planned for the future is getting Sam back to where she needs to be," he paused as he leaned closer to the dark haired halfa. "Happy." With that he closed the door to the room that Sam slept in. "If you want to talk then take it away from _her._"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellbreaker,** *shock* You and FutureDanny are the same. You both just love to have them at each other's throat.

* * *

Danny was quick to follow, his steps heavy with the anger he was feeling about Dan's comment. He was pushing the younger halfa's temper and Danny was just seconds away from beating the shit out of Dan. He stopped, mid stride. That wouldn't be a good idea and he knew it. Sam would really hate him and then where would he be? He loved his Goth and wanted her to be happy and so it seemed that Dan did, but Danny wasn't so sure if that was true or not. Sam didn't want to move away from him, but that's because she was seeing a side that Dan wanted her to see and not the one that he had been all those years ago.

"Are you coming or not, brat?" Dan shot over his shoulder. Danny looked up, ready to give the halfa before him a piece of his mind when he saw the perplexed look on Dan's face. What was that about? Before he could open his mouth the male before him walked off, disappearing around a corner. Was it true? Had Dan turned over a new leaf? He walked around the corner to find the human Dan sitting there, looking comfortable as he reclined in a seat. They were out on the porch, an open area that should either of them get into it then everyone would see. Dan was smart.

"I don't know if I can believe you, but I do see the admiration in her eyes when she looks at you. You must have kept her pretty safe for her to look at you like that." The halfa didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous of the halfa before him. He had Sam at the moment and Danny, he had lost her until her memories could return. Dan grunted.

"I was in Clockworks Tower, hanging out since he freed me when we saw what was going on. He gave me permission to leave, but I refused to go. I thought it was best if she was saved be someone who couldn't taint her." He sighed now. It was so strange to see the man who had tried to kill him sitting there as a human with such restraint. He had seen Dan as only an enemy, but a clever one and now he had to treat him like an ally. That was going to be hard because he took a real beating at the hands of the man next to him. "I saw something later that made me jump into action." He turned to Danny. "I saw him not only hit her, but he injected her with something. There is a mark on her, the point where he repeatedly put something into her. I figured it was either to knock her out or something worse."

"Maybe," Danny whispered. He could see now that the man next to him had tried to walk away from her, giving him the chance to help her, but in the end he was like Danny and couldn't stand watching it happen.

"I was only going to get her away from the freak, but when I found out her memory was in tatters I was, well, let's just say I felt that I needed to assist her further." He had been about to say something mushy, Danny could tell and he smiled. Dan was really on the good side. It seemed so strange, but at that moment the halfa knew that Dan wasn't here to hurt or take the Goth away. He was bringing her back and at the same time making sure she was okay.

"Why not just leave her with us when you know you felt us pass?" He was sure the older male had felt them, but at the same time it seemed that Sam and Dan had been in a very intimate pose. "I know you felt us."

"It wasn't me," he stated roughly as he thought about the kiss that he had shared with Sam. He had felt the heat from that kiss, it hadn't just been a fake out, there was passion in that kiss. A want. "We had passed someone who seemed to be shocked to see me and then we saw him get on a phone. She was worried that he knew the man who took her, but when we heard people running toward us she seemed to instinctively react." He looked angry at that, at what he was talking about. "She was ready to move and as soon as we did that was when the ghost appeared."

"A ghost?"

"I don't know how they found us since we were really good at staying low, but they did." Then it seemed to hit the older halfa as his now blue eyes fell on the halfa. "He may have seen you though and maybe you were talking about seeing her..." He led off, his way of letting Danny figure it out. The younger halfa instantly became defensive.

"Then tell me, brat, how it came to be that we were staying well under the radar when a ghost suddenly appeared not long after we ran into that white haired male? You do know this guy, right?" Danny shifted uncomfortable all of sudden. It was right that he knew Elliot and that the white haired human had called him, but did that mean it was his fault. "You have a temper on you and when you get mad you do get rather loud..." Again something that he was leaving to the halfa to figure out and in that second Danny remembered telling Tucker and Jazz that he had seen the Goth with Dan. He had even used the other halfa's name.

"Yeah," he said, his hand falling behind his head in an awkward manner. "I did tell Tucker and them that you were with her and we were in the park." He gave an awkward chuckle. "Shit."

"Shit is right, that is another reason I didn't give her back. She's in need of someone that the enemy doesn't know, someone who can't be traced back to her, but now they know who I am, don't they?" Danny nodded slowly. "Great. Now we are both out there in the open thanks to that nasty temper. When are you going to learn to keep that down?" That made the halfa before him growl low. He hadn't meant to do that! It had been a fucking accident.

"You are a fucking murder!" Danny growled as the sound of someone coming hit the pair of their ears. They both looked as Jazz stuck her head out.

"Dan, she needs you," the redhead stated while refusing to look at her younger brother's eyes. "I think she's having a nightmare." Dan was quick to move and while Danny attempted to follow the genius seemed to think that was a less than great idea. "Just Dan, Danny." The halfa growled in annoyance, ready to push his sister to the side when she continued to speak. "Dan is her lifeline right now, not you and until she becomes whole again that is how it's going to be. You need to think of what is best for her and that just isn't you right now." He stood still at that moment, that knowledge that she was right was too hard to take.

"Whatever," he muttered turning away from his sister. He hated Dan and even with Dan as his ally he was still an enemy for Sam's heart.

* * *

Sam felt the chill, felt the cold hand touching her and bile rose to her throat, but instead of throwing up she spit in his eye. His red eyes flashed in warning to her and before she knew what was happening he was hitting her, his aim accurate as he managed to strike her cheek roughly where there was pain already, the swelling making her skin pulse as blood rushed to it. She wanted to fight back, but her hands were tied, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She would never cry for this monster! He would never get that from her!

"Sam," a soft voice called, the area next to her moving as if it were not as solid as it felt to her. A hand was on her cheek, the skin cold, but so different from the hand that had struck her. She wanted to turn to it, but another hand appeared, the one from the red eyed monster. He yanked her back, his breath filling her nose, filling her being as something sharp poked her. She let out a whimper as the pain from the needle filled her. It just seemed to move out from the injection site and yet how could that be when whatever was in it only made her sleepy?

"Poison!" she cried suddenly clawing at her skin as she felt a burn on her flesh. Suddenly the hand that had been touching her was gone, the other one, the good one, pulling at her, pulling her close as she felt the restraints life and felt a body clinging to her... or was she clinging to it? "Get it out of me!"

"Sam, wake up," a voice said, his voice rough. "It's just a nightmare." She felt that it was right, he was right, but she couldn't open her eyes because it wasn't all a mistake. Opening her eyes she came face to face with Dan and in that instant she remembered everything, but there was no fear as she began to cry, her body shaking with the force of her sadness, the force of her emotions as she clung to him.

"It was poison," she muttered against his chest. "I'm dying." It was sentence that the halfa holding her didn't want to hear, but even then he could feel the chill from her, the cold of her skin. Had she always been that cold? Pulling back he looked into her eyes. He saw the shimmering of tears as they cascaded down her pale cheeks. Pulling her closer he leaned down and allowed himself to kiss her softly, the feel of her soft lips a temptation and a sin all at once. She didn't fight him, no the small woman clinging to him only clung tighter, moved closer as she began to move one hand over his body, tentatively. It was new to her and yet she felt that she knew this body so intimately, well, she knew his younger body.

She had seen the halfa half naked a lot of times, but she hadn't let him know how it had effected her and it had. She had begun to have dreams, first when her crush had started and then they had become more like wet dreams. She would wake up after having one, feeling the pleasure drifting away as her vision became clearer. She wanted him and he had burned her. His chasing of the other girl's around her hurting. Not only that, but the times he opened up his mouth and said something hurtful. She knew he hadn't meant them that way, but when he almost refused to see her as a girl and not one of his buddies she felt it. Sure, they were friends, but she had felt more than that. There was a connection that had been made and she hated to break it.

With a whimper she pulled back, her lips still touching his, their breath still intermingling.

"Dan, would you if I asked?" It was a simple question and Dan knew he would. He would take this beautiful teenager, this Gothic woman who was asking him to take something special from her. He shouldn't do this, but he wanted to. He wanted to continue to bask in her love.

"Yes," he said, his voice husky with pleasure. It was new to him since as a destroyer of his hometown he hadn't even tried to get a woman. He had been too obsessed with destroying those he felt responsible for the deaths of those closest to him. Pulling her back int his arms, his lips crashing on hers again he sent a small bit of energy to lock the door. He wouldn't chance one person to come into the room. No one needed to see her naked, no one by him.


End file.
